A Family To Call My Own
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: While on a case the BAU team came across a young girl called Skylar. After the case is closed the team find out that Skylar's uncle had abandoned her and Hotch decided to adopt her. This is Skylar's story of finally having a family to call her own. This story takes place while Hailey and Jack are in the witness protection program and Will and Henry are visiting Will's grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Alexander Collins, Elena Collins and Shane Matthews.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**This story takes place while Haley and Jack are in the witness protection program. **

**Also Sky is two. **

Twin black SUV's raced along the road. Lights flashing, the official vehicles and several local patrol cars turned left onto a dirt track. Dirt and gravel flew as the procession careened around twists and turns as it barrelled down the long, narrow drive. Screeching to a halt in front of a house, the SUV's doors flew open and five F.B.I. agents swiftly jumped out.

Gun drawn, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner rushed towards the front porch of the old, wooden home. "Rossi, Prentiss you're with me. Morgan, you and Reid check out the barn." He ordered, nodding at the faded red building.

"Got it." Morgan replied before hurrying across the cluttered yard with Reid and a couple of police officers.

Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi strode up the three steps and over to the front door. Taking up positions on either side of their leader, Prentiss and Rossi trained their weapons on the door. Hotch glanced at both before raising his foot and kicking open the locked door. Moving as one, the three agents walked into the entryway of the house. Once inside, they split up: Rossi going left and Prentiss right, while Hotch took the stairs up to the second floor.

Meanwhile Morgan and Reid searched the barn. Morgan searched the upper level while Reid searched the bottom. Reid sighed when he came up with nothing until he heard Morgan's voice through his ear piece.

"Reid, you better come up. I think you need to se this." Morgan sounded worried. This triggered something in Reid and he rushed up to join his colleague.

Morgan was standing in the doorway of one of the rooms in the upper level of the barn. In the room was a small child with black hair it was until Reid step forward that he saw the child was a girl.

Morgan knelled beside Reid not wanting to scare them. "Hey there little girl. My name is Derek and this is my friend Spencer. Don't worry we're not going to hurt you. We're the good guys."

The girl looked at Morgan with emerald green eyes. She felt that she could trust these guys. "My name is Skylar but I prefer to be called Sky." She said.

Morgan shot a glance at Reid. They had to get this girl out and to the hospital to be checked out.

Reid looked at Sky and held out his arms. "Sky we need to get you out of here. Do you mind if I take you?"

Sky looked at Reid. "Ok." She said.

Reid took Sky into his arms while Morgan helped him up then the little group walked out the room, down the stairs and out of the barn.

Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss were by the SUV's when they noticed Morgan and Reid approached them with a young girl. What shocked them more was the little girl who had her arms wrapped tightly around Reid's neck.

"Before you ask Hotch we checked the barn and there was nothing. We found Sky in a room on the upper level of the barn." Morgan said.

Hotch nodded and looked towards Reid and the little girl who was now sleeping peacefully and Reid showed no signs of letting her go.

Emily walked over to Reid and ran her hand through the girl's black and smiled as she snuggled further into Reid. "She is adorable!"

Rossi grinned. Hotch walked over to the little girl and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek and this made Sky's eyes opened.

Emily then spoke. "Hotch we should take Sky to the hospital to have her checked over."

Hotch nodded and opened the back door to the SUV nearest him and let Reid hopped in once settled he gently settled Sky in his lap and belted themselves.

Hotch got in the driver seat while the others got in the second SUV they planned to go back to the police station and tell JJ and Garcia (who is in Quantico) about what had happened as well as have Garcia find out more about Sky and would met Hotch and Reid at the hospital.

Once at the hospital Sky was taken to be checked over with Reid accompanied her since she refused to let go of him. Hotch stayed in the waiting room for the rest of the team to arrive. While waiting he received a text message from Rossi.

'How is Sky?'

Hotch replied back.

'At the moment she is being checked out. Reid went with her because she refused to let go of him.'

Then he got one from Emily.

'Seems like the Reid Effect may be gone if Sky is refusing to let go of him. We'll see you soon Hotch.'

Hotch smiled at the message then put his phone away. In the next few minutes the team arrived and waited for the doctor.

In the hospital room

The doctor was about to check Sky. But she refused to let go of Reid's shirt.

"Sky, I'm not going anywhere. The doctor needs to check and make sure you are ok. I'll be here the whole time." Reid told the terrified girl while removing her small hands off his shirt.

Sky looked at him with tear-filled green eyes. After a few minutes she bravely nodded her head and turned towards the doctor. The doctor was very gentle with her as she checked her over.

Reid, Sky and the doctor finally came out of the door for what seemed like hours.

"She is ok. But I didn't like the bruises. Other than that everything is fine." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said shaking her hand. The doctor glanced at Sky again and disappeared behind the doors.

Rossi took note of Sky sleeping and thought that maybe the team should head back to their hotel and get some sleep. "How about we head back to the hotel and get some sleep?"

JJ nodded. "Sounds good after what Sky's been though I think sleep sounds like a good idea."

They quickly made it to the SUVs and headed off to the hotel.

They got back to the hotel Hotch opened the door to his hotel room and let everyone inside. Hotch took the small blanket from JJ and wrapped Sky in it, and he took her from Reid, and settled in the rocking chair.

"What did you find out about Sky?" Hotch asked.

"Her full name is Skylar Elisabeth Collins. She was a baby when her parents Alexander and Elena Collins died in a car accident. She was taken in by her uncle on her mother's side Sean Matthews. But from what Garcia found on him he is abusive and liked to drink." Morgan said remembering what Garcia told him.

Hotch nodded. "It's been a long day. I suggest we all get some sleep." He told his team.

"See you guys tomorrow morning." Morgan called over his shoulder as he left the room with Reid following. Soon the others went to their rooms leaving Hotch and Sky in Hotch's room.

Sky woke to someone rocking her. She lifted her head to see Hotch staring down at her. She fisted her eyes and laid her head back on Hotch's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep sweetie." Aaron said softly.

Going over to the bed, he turned down the covers before gently placing Sky on the bed. He pulled the blanket up around her. Standing, he walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the water, Aaron splashed his cold water on his face.

Thinking about Sky's situation and how he wanted to help her, Aaron towelled off his face and walked out of the bathroom. Seeing the toddler tossing and turning, he hurried over. "Shhh Sky, it's okay" he whispered as he climbed into bed with the whimpering girl. Scooping the youngster up, the worried father slid down the bed, settled Sky on his chest, and started humming a lullaby. Aaron smiled as the toddler immediately calmed down and went back to sleep. He then settled next to his charge and fell asleep.

The next morning Hotch got up and got dressed for the day. Taking a glance at Sky he smiled when he saw she was still sleeping peacefully. That was when he decided he would adopt Sky. If her uncle doesn't love her then Hotch would give her what she needed a family to call hers.

He went over to his laptop on the table and opened it. He saw Garcia was online and decided to chat with her.

**BabyGirl25:** Well good morning bossman!

**AHotchner:** Good morning Garcia. I need a favour.

**BabyGirl25:** Shoot. What you need?

**AHotchner:** I need legal adoption forms. I want to adopt Sky

**BabyGirl25:** OMG! I'M SO HAPPY BOSSMAN! I'll send legal adoption files. Just fill them out and e-mail them back to me and I'll take care of the rest.

**AHotchner:** Thanks Garcia.

**BabyGirl25:** Much welcome. Now the files have been placed on your desktop, just open it and fill out the necessary info, then tell me and I'll handle the rest. Oh she is going to be so happy.

**AHotchner:** Thank you Garcia. See you when we back home.

The two logged out and Hotch opened the file Garcia placed on his desktop and began filling out the information. Once he was finished, he saved everything and put it on a flash drive just in case. Then he sent the file with the adoption stuff to Garcia.

He decided to leave it till later before he told Sky the good news. Speaking of Sky she was sitting up fisting her eyes. When she saw Hotch she smiled a big smile. Aaron couldn't help but smile back. He helped her get ready and met up with the rest of the team in the hotel lobby.

From there they went to a diner just down the road. After they were all fed the team went to the park to let off some stream before they had to go home. Hotch smiled and took Sky over to the little playground and settled Sky in one of the baby swings. Grasping the chains, he pulled the swing back a little before letting it go with a small push. Soon Sky's laughter filled the air and everyone smiled. Rossi watched Hotch closely he knew that the young man was planning something for Sky. But what it was he had no idea.

Later after spending a few hours at the park the team found themselves back at the hotel. Hotch was currently in his room letting Sky sleep for a bit after wearing herself out at the park.

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Seeing the ID Caller he smiled as he saw Garcia's name. "Hotchner. Alright. That's good. So it's all taken care off? Good, good. Yeah I'll tell her later. I want to leave it as a surprise. Thank you so much Garcia. Alright. I will. Bye." Hotch said hanging up.

He was beyond happy. Garcia had done it. Sky was now officially a part of the Hotchner family.

The next night after dinner, Hotch decided it was now or never to tell Sky the good news.

"Sky. We need to talk." He started.

Sky nodded and sat next to him on the couch in Hotch's hotel room.

"Listen I'm adopting you." He told them. "Our team's technical analyst Garcia said that your uncle doesn't love you and you need a father. So I talked to Garcia and she's handled everything."

Sky smiled before she hugged the man. Hotch smiled and hugged her back.

Inside Sky was beyond happy. Since she met the BAU team she felt like they had a family to call her own.

Later that night-Jet

The team including Sky were on the jet heading home. Hotch was happy that he adopted Stella. Currently Morgan and Reid were playing cards with Reid winning. JJ and Emily were each reading books. Rossi was sitting across from him typing a new chapter for his new crime book. And Sky was sitting beside Hotch staring out the window at the night sky.

Soon Sky yawned and fisted her eyes.

Hotch chuckled. He picked Sky up and headed to the couch and took a seat. He started to rock and hum a lullaby.

"Looks like it's sleepy time y'all." Morgan said.

They moved to their favourite spots and relaxed.

Rossi dimmed the lights and the whole jet went silent with everyone peacefully sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins and Shane Matthews.**

**All mistakes my own.**

After a stressful case, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner pulled into his driveway. He pressed the button on his remote, drove into the garage, and pressing the remote, closed the door behind him. Shutting off the engine, he glanced up into the rearview mirror to check on his sleeping charge Skylar Collins-Hotchner (his adoptive daughter). He had just picked her up from Garcia's and she had been asleep the whole journey home. Hotch and the team found Sky on a case a few days ago. They found out that she was being beaten by their uncle a man called Shane Matthews, after closing the case Aaron didn't like the idea of Sky being taken by someone just as worse as her uncle that he adopted her. All the team accepted his decision and soon Sky was a part of the BAU family. When he has to go out of state for cases his sister-in-law Jessica looks after Sky but if she can't then Garcia steps in and looks after her. Seeing the youngster sleeping peacefully, Aaron decided to unpack the truck before carrying the girl inside. He quietly opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle. After unlocking the door leading to the house from the garage, he swiftly hauled their bags into the kitchen, dropping them right inside the doorway. Once he was finished, he hurried back to his truck and opened the back door. He carefully unfastened the car seat straps and picked up the sleeping youngster. He slowly shut the door and then carried Sky into the house, up the stairs, and into Sky's bedroom. Stepping up to the bed, Aaron tossed back the covers and gently laid the little girl down. He pulled the blanket over Sky and tucked her in. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room.

Going into the kitchen, Aaron picked up Sky's bag that was sitting on the floor. He took it over to the table and set it down before opening it. The profiler rifled through the bag, pulling out several different items. Once he had what he needed, Aaron hurried back to his daughter's bedroom. He plugged the nightlight into the socket in the far wall and set the baby monitor on the small table beside the bed. He then set the stuffed puppy and lion on either side of Sky and left the room, leaving the door open a crack just in case.

Carrying the other half of the baby monitor with him, the young man went through the house checking the locks on all the windows and doors. Finding everything secure, he wearily walked back towards the kitchen and went into the living room and set the alarm. He knew he should take a quick shower before going to bed himself but he just couldn't bring himself too be somewhere he couldn't hear Sky if she needed him. Deciding his shower would have to wait till morning, Aaron grabbed his go-bag and shuffled through the house to his room. He set the baby monitor on the nightstand and quickly changed before climbing into bed. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off.

Sometime later, Aaron jolted awake! Sitting up, he glanced around the dark room attempting to find what had woken him from a sound sleep. Hearing a terrified "no, Uncle Shane don't" come over the monitor, Aaron quickly scrambled out of the bed. He dashed down the hall to Sky's room and raced inside. Aaron hurried over to the bed, taking a seat beside a screaming Sky. "Sky, Sky wake up!" he called, shaking the girl's shoulder. Getting no response, he gently tapped the youngster's cheek. "Come on, Sky. Wake up sweetie." Still no response. Changing tactics one more, the profiler reached down to pick the girl up.

"NO!" Sky shouted, suddenly sitting straight up in bed.

"Sky, it's alright, you're safe." Aaron assured, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The moment Aaron's hand touched her, Sky went ballistic! Kicking and screaming like a madmen, she scuttled across the bed. Stopping when her back hit the headboard, the youngster drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "No, Uncle Shane, peas don't huwt me" she cried.

Stilling, Aaron slowly held his hands up for the girl to see. "Sky? Sky, it's me Daddy" he softly said. "You're safe, sweetie. It was just a dream."

Cocking her head to one side, Sky gazed warily at the man. After a few tense seconds, her eyes widened as recognition set in. "Daddy?" she quietly questioned.

"That's right, honey. It's just me. You're…" Aaron had to grab hold of the mattress to keep from falling off the side as the youngster barrelled into him. Quickly regaining his balance, the young father wrapped both arms around the trembling girl. "Shhh, it's alright sweetie." He cooed. "It was just a dream."

"D-Daddy, he, he, it was my, my u-u-uncle! He, he c-c-ame into… an-and h-he, he…" Sky was cut off as a tiny hand suddenly flew up to cover her mouth.

Reacting instantly, Aaron snatched the nearby wastebasket off the floor and thrust it under the little girl's chin just in the nick of time. Holding the trash can with one hand, the profiler used the other to steady the ailing girl as she threw up. When the heaving finally stopped, he felt the youngster drop back against his chest. "Are you through, Sky?" he softly asked. Getting a slight nod and noting more, he frowned. Noticing the youngster struggling to stay awake, Aaron decided to stop thinking and start moving. He readjusted his hold on Sky and the wastebasket before standing and hurrying across the hall to the bathroom. He set the trash can over by the toilet and then went over to the sink. Grabbing the cup sitting on the counter, he filled it with water and held it in front of the little girl. "Rinse your mouth out, Sky." He instructed. After the youngster was finished, the young father snagged a wash cloth off the rack and wet it. He gently wiped off Sky's face and hands. Clean up complete, he swiftly made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. The BAU leader shuffled over to the bed and laid down, placing the now sleeping youngster on his chest. Finding the edge of the blanket with his fingers, he carefully covered himself and Sky with it. Carding a hand through the youngster's long black locks, Aaron closed his eyes. He laid there listening to Sky's rhythmic breathing for a long time before the soothing sound lulled him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Stella Collins and Shane Matthews.**

**All mistakes my own.**

The sound of water running woke Sky from a sound sleep. Knuckling her eyes, she slowly sat up and glanced around the unfamiliar room. Seeing a row of framed photos of her daddy and his family, the youngster gasped. She didn't remember falling asleep in her daddy's bedroom.

"Good morning, Sky." Aaron greeted as he walked out of the bathroom. "Are you feeling better this morning or do I need to call in sick?"

"I feel fine, Daddy. Why? Did something happen last night?" Sky warily asked.

Aaron frowned. ""You don't remember being sick in the middle of the night?"

"No" Sky replied, shaking her head. "I don't…"

Sensing the girl's discomfort Aaron picked her up and sat her on his lap."Sky it's ok if you remember. It might be a good thing. It is something you may not want to remember."

Sky smiled a little. But she couldn't believe that she had been sick in the middle of the night.

He got off the bed and gathered Sky's clothes and headed into the bathroom, gave her a bath. When she was clean he helped her dress letting her put her shoes on while he finished getting ready for work.

Later Hotch carried a teary eyed and red faced Sky into the BAU. Sky had a nightmare on the way to the BAU. They got to Garcia's office and went inside where she was waiting. She saw the tears running down the youngster's face.

"Oh Sky baby! What's wrong?" Garcia asked in mother mode.

"She had a nightmare last night and one on the way here." Hotch explained.

"Oh baby. I think I have something that may cheer you right up." She said digging in her bag. She pulled out the stuffed animal she made especially for Sky.

"Here you are my snuggle bunny." She cooed handing the red dog to Sky.

Sky lifted her head and accepted the dog. She reached out for her, and Garcia took her from Hotch. Sky gave Garcia a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Auntie Garcia." She said her voice still shakey.

"You're absolutely welcome." She said. She turned to Hotch whose gaze never the toddler.

"Bossman. Sky and I are gonna be fine you know, so get to your office before the cutthroat bitch named Strauss hunts you down."

"Alright. But if she has anymore nightmares come get me. Try to get her to sleep, she needs it." He told her. She nodded. Getting Sky to sleep after a nightmare was going to be tough.

After assuring her boss Sky was gonna be ok, Hotch kissed Sky's forehead and told her he'd be back later to check on her. With that Hotch left and Garcia looked at her charge. Stray tears still ran down her down cheek. She sat her down and wiped the tears away, she smiled at her. She smiled back around her thumb. She scooped her back up and began rocking her. She sang a small lullaby hoping she'd fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the bullpen

Hotch slowly made his way into his office. Emily, Reid and Morgan caught the concern look in his eye. They looked at each other and figured something was wrong with their little sister. Since Hotch adopted Sky and Cedric they took up the jobs as the older siblings. They got up and headed to Garcia's office. They knocked softly and entered. They saw Garcia trying to get the exhausted toddler to sleep. She turned to them and sighed. Morgan and Reid saw their baby sister's green eyes were red and puffy. They sat down next to Garcia. Emily did the same.

"Hey sis." Said Morgan softly. Sky looked at him.

"Hi." Sky said quietly.

Garcia told them about Sky's nightmare filled night. They all sighed. Just then a light bulb popped over Emily's head. Since her, Reid and Morgan finished the work they needed she suggested they take Sky for a small drive, take her to a park. Let her unwind and calm down. Distract her so she'll sleep. They all agreed and headed out.

Walking out into the bullpen they saw Hotch talking to someone. It looked like Sky's Uncle Shane Matthews.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Morgan growled out.

"You got me. Come on, we have a more important matter to attend too." Emily said pointing to Sky. Morgan's expression softened and he ran his hand through his sister's black locks.

"I'll go tell Hotch we're leaving. You guys go and get Sky settled in the SUV." Morgan said.

With that they separated. Emily, Reid and Garcia took Sky to the parking deck and got her settled in the car seat.

Morgan knocked on the door to Hotch's office and entered. Sending a small glare Shane's way.

"Hey Hotch. Garcia, Emily, Reid and I are taking Sky out. We're all finished with the work that needed to be done." Morgan told him.

"Alright. Since your work is finished, you don't need to come back. You can take her home." He said. Morgan got what Hotch was saying.

"Wait. Before you leave, I want to see Skylar." Shane said.

"No can do." That was all that Morgan said before he walked out the office.

Shane didn't fell like continuing his argument with Agent Hotchner, so he left. Hotch threatened that if he followed them he would have no problem arresting him for what he did to Sky in the past. Shane didn't say anything and left angrily.

Little did Hotch know Shane was not ready to let go of Sky just yet.

Several hours later Hotch picked up Sky from Reid's apartment. Hotch asked what they did and Reid told him that he, Morgan, Emily and Garcia took Sky to the park to let her run around, had lunch, and got her to sleep. Hotch smiled and picked up the still sleeping agent. Thumb in her mouth, her dog in her other arm. Hotch thanked Reid for taking care of her and left.

Hotch woke Sky long enough to get her to eat dinner and bathe her. Then Sky remembered seeing Shane.

"What did my uncle want?" She asked softly. Hotch scowled.

"He wanted you. He heard that you was adopted by me. So he wanted to take you away from us." Hotch said.

"I don't want him to take me away from you. You won't let him. Will you?" Sky asked.

"No. You're not going anywhere. You're my daughter and I'm not letting you go." Hotch growled.

Sky sighed. Just then Shane walked in. He must have been able to pick the lock. Hotch grabbed his gun.

"No need for that now. Skylar, come with me now." Shane said.

"No." She said.

"Skylar I don't want you to get hurt or killed. Now come on. We can start over now. Be a family just like what your mother wanted." He said.

Sky didn't believe that. Shane abandoned her.

"No! No no no no no! You abandoned me! And now you want to start over. I don't think so!" Sky shouted.

Shane tried to reach for her but Hotch was quick and a hit. The two men fought until Shane left. Hotch got up and brushed himself off. He turned and saw Sky was nowhere to be seen.

"Sky!" Hotch shouted, and Sky came out of her hiding place. Hotch saw tears running down her cheek.

"D-daddy." The toddler cried raising her arms. Hotch scooped up the toddler and cradled her to his chest thanking God she was safe.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Sky sobbed.

"Sky look at me." Hotch said sternly, Sky looked up at her adoptive father. "None of this is your fault. Got me? If you with Morgan, Reid or Rossi, or anyone else this still could have happened. But it's in no way your fault. Now let's get to bed." He said.

They laid down and Hotch rubbed Sky's back and hummed her to sleep. When she was asleep Hotch got out of bed and checked all the doors and windows, set the alarm, and grabbed his guns. Once he felt secure enough he laid back down next to his charge. Sky snuggled in closer. Hotch smiled and wrapped his arms around her protectively and fell asleep.

It wasn't over. Tomorrow however was a brand new day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins and Shane Matthews.**

**All mistakes my own.**

The next morning the team gathered in the conference room. Hotch told them how Shane showed up at his place and tried to take Sky. They glanced at the still sleeping toddler in Hotch's lap. Hotch didn't bother to wake her up this morning. Sky was still worn out from yesterday so he let her sleep.

"So what'll we do? We can't let Shane take Sky." Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Hotch said, he had no idea what to do. Rossi suggested one of them take Sky. If Shane was watching only Hotch's house, they had a chance to hide Sky. It was a good idea and a chorus of "I'll take her" filled the room but stopped when a soft whimper came from the toddler. Sky opened her eyes and looked around. She realized she was at the conference room.

Fisting her eyes sleepily, Hotch got up to change Sky. When they came back, the team explained everything to Sky. Sky thought it was a good idea, but who was she gonna stay with. They decided Emily would take her. She lived fairly close to the BAU, Hotch, Reid and Morgan weren't too far either so if she needed back up they could get to her right away.

Soon it was Sky's lunch time. Morgan, Reid and Garcia took her to a restaurant that had a play area were she could run around for a bit.

While Sky and Reid played, Garcia and Morgan got lunch.

"Alright my favourite snuggle bunnies! Food time!" She announced.

Reid caught a giggling Sky at the end of the slide and threw her up and caught her and held her close. Garcia laughed and took a picture sending it to the team. She got text messages from them. The first was from Emily and JJ.

'So adorable! Reid is so at ease with Sky!'

The second one was from Rossi.

'Don't drop her now or else Hotch will throw you Morgan over his knee. Lol.'

Morgan had to laugh at that one and texted Rossi.

'Right. Like Hotch would put me over his knee.'

Morgan got a text from Hotch.

'Try me.'

He received another text from Emily and JJ.

'Oh run man run!'

'So busted Morgan.'

Morgan laughed and shook his head. About a half hour later, they carried a peacefully sleeping Sky into the conference room. Morgan made a beeline for the couch and laid Sky down tucking a blanket round her.

"I take you guys had fun?" Hotch asked quietly.

"You bet we did!" Garcia exclaimed softly.

Later that night Emily took Sky home with her. She settled Sky on the couch. Sky was amazed by Emily's place then she was startled when a cat jumped up on the couch. Emily laughed.

"Serge, this is Sky. She's my little sister and she'll be staying with us tonight so be good." She said. "You can pet him, he won't bite."

Sky reached out patted Sergio on the head. He purred and curled up in Sky's lap. Emily smiled at the sight and took a picture.

"Good kitty." Sky said petting the cat. Sergio loved the attention he was getting.

Later Emily came from the bathroom to get Sky to bathe her and put her to bed. She whipped out her phone and snapped another photo at the sight before her. Saving the photo as her new background she woke the toddler and carried her into the bathroom.

When she was finished she tucked in the groggy girl and sat in the rocking chair next to the bed. A noise brought her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her gun and slowly moved toward the living room. She didn't have time to react or see what happened before her world was hazy. She caught a glimpse of Shane taking Donna before blacking out.

Shane carried a sleeping Sky into his home.

He laid Sky in his bed and carded a hand through her hair.

"Rest well sweetheart. We're finally home." He said.

The next day after a trip to the hospital the BAU team were found in the conference room. They knew from Garcia research of him that Shane wouldn't risk taking Sky to his cabin or apartment he had in Quantico, so where was he? They wish they could put an APB on Sky but they feared Shane would run. And there had to be another reason for Shane taking Sky. Guilt for abandoning her was one, they added the beatings, but there was something else they knew it. Garcia found the answer. Shane's own daughter had died in accident with a drunk driver. They put two and two together. Shane was having an emotional break down. Now they had to get to Sky before Shane hurts her and himself.

The team began there search and silently prayed that their baby was alright.

Meanwhile

Sky was scared of what her uncle planned to do. She really wanted her daddy or one of her family to come and rescue her.

The sound of heavy footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ah good morning sweetie. I trust you slept well?" He asked the toddler. Sky only nodded. She wasn't up for talking. Shane scooped up the toddler and took her into the bathroom to give her a bath.

Half an hour later Shane carried a freshly bathed Sky downstairs and set her in the playpen he had set up in the living room. Shane sat a baby monitor on the side table behind her.

"Alright sweetie, I'll be right outside doing some yardwork. The baby monitor is behind you if you need anything call me." Shane said. He palmed Sky's cheek and went outside.

Sky looked around for something she could used to get a message to her family, then she saw the laptop was open and unlocked! Now she just need to get out without Shane hearing her. She looked to see if there was a way to open any of the sides. No luck. Her only option was to climb out.

She picked up a few blankets and pillows and tossed out and on the floor before her. With that she began to climb but quickly stopped when Shane came back in. He glanced at the toddler who was "playing". Chuckling Shane grabbed the tool he needed and headed back out.

Sky sighed. She was going to have to be quick. She got out and quickly got on his e-mail and sent a quick message. Hearing Shane coming back she deleted the history, shut the laptop, and got back in the playpen and started "playing" again. Shane smiled as he watched his niece play. He glanced at his laptop.

"Huh. I thought I left that open. Must've closed it. My mind must be slipping." He said to himself. He then shook his head and forgot about it.

Garcia's fingers flew over the keys on her laptop as she tried to locate her baby. Her fingers stopped when she got an e-mail from her baby! She must've gotten to Shane's laptop or computer. She summoned the family and read the e-mail.

'Garcia, don't have a lot of time to talk. Track this e-mail. I really wanna go home. I miss you guys.'

The girls were in tears when they read the last part. The men were still frantic but relieved to hear their youngest was ok.

"Garcia can you trace that e-mail?" asked Hotch finding his voice.

"You betcha bossman." She said her fingers once again flying over the keys. She found him! They were in the middle of nowhere. The address was 243 Crescent Avenue. The whole family separated in two groups and flew down the highway.

The team pulled into the driveway and saw Shane driving a tractor in a field. Rossi, Morgan and Hotch headed over to him. They were gonna need man power to bring Shane down without casualty. The girls and Reid ran in the house and separated. JJ went to the basement, Reid the ground floor, Garcia the second floor, and Emily to the third floor.

Emily peeked into the three empty bedrooms and found nothing. She saw there was a fourth bedroom, and found the exhausted toddler struggling to stay awake. She rushed over scooped up the toddler and cradled her to her chest crying. She had been so worried about her baby sister.

"Oh Sky. I'm so sorry." She said softly. Sky looked up at her big sister and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's not you're fault. Shane could've waited at the BAU and followed us. Can we go home now? I wanna go home with you guys." She said holding back a yawn.

"Your right. And yes baby, yes let's get you home." She stopped by soft mumbling.

"What was that sweetie?" She asked.

"I said don't leave Simba." She pointed to her red friend.

Emily smiled and gave Sky her dog. Once she got downstairs the others were waiting with Shane. Garcia and Morgan gave Sky a bear hug, JJ hugged her softly and kissed her forehead, Rossi palmed the girl's cheek and hugged her, Reid hugged her tightly, Hotch took Sky from Emily and held her tight.

Hotch had been frantic with worry. But now he had his daughter back, and she was safe. They separated into two groups again. The men headed to the station while the girls took the exhausted toddler to the local hotel.

When the girls got the hotel they took the now peacefully sleeping toddler to Hotch's room. They changed her into summer pjs. After that task they tucked her in and kept a close eye on her.

Back at the station the men were interrogating Shane. All they got out of him was 'he was taking his niece home.' But after Morgan exploded they got what they needed for a confession. He was taken away. They warily made it back to the hotel.

After supper that night, Hotch took Sky straight home. He bathed her and decided to rock her for awhile. Hotch held his charge tightly again, afraid to let her go.

"Sky. Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sky replied.

Hotch kissed the top of Sky's head.

"I'm glad you're home and safe now sweetie. I was so worried. The whole family was." He said.

"I missed you guys." Sky said with a yawn.

Hotch chuckled. He continued to rock his daughter. When he went to bed Hotch wrapped his arms around Sky protectively. And they both went to sleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Alexander Collins and Elena Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: This takes place a couple months after the last chapter. Just to let you know.**

Sky woke up the next the morning to the smell of something good. She got out of bed and tottled down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and that her big brothers and sister were there. She tottled over to them and climbed into Morgan's lap.

Morgan looked down and smiled at the sleepy baby.

"Good morning birthday girl." He said.

Sky looked over at the calendar hanging on the wall. 19th March stared at her. Her birthday. Sky forgot.

"Good morning sweetie." Emily said.

"Good morning Sky. Happy birthday." Spencer said.

"Good morning Morgan, Emily and Spence. And thank you." She yawned.

The girl was so cute waking up. Hotch turned the girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning sweetheart." He said.

"Morning Daddy." She said.

Hotch sat some plates down in front of the profilers. Bacon, eggs, and waffles. Yummy. They dug in to the delicious food. They chatted while they ate.

After they ate they cleaned and Spencer helped Sky with her bath. When that task was done they got in the SUV and headed to Rossi's place.

"Where are we going?" Sky asked.

"To Rossi's." Hotch said.

Rossi's Mansion

"Well look who finally showed. Happy birthday kiddo." Rossi said taking the girl from Hotch. He kissed her forehead and led the group into the kitchen where Garcia and JJ were making something sweet. Garcia turned and rushed over to Rossi and took Sky from him, hugging her tightly.

"Hello my sweet baby. Happy birthday." She said.

"Thank you." She said.

JJ carded a hand through her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Well what are standing here for? Let's get this party going." Rossi said.

The family watched as the big brothers and sister played and laughed with the little sister. Her laughter filled the air. They were happy she was.

Sky tore into the gifts her family got for her. Morgan got her a ball and glove, and told her they'd go play catch at sometime. Emily got her a sketch book that she would enjoy drawing in. Garcia and JJ got her all kinds of clothes and toys she would enjoy. Rossi had gotten her an antique musical jewellery box. Hotch got her a charm bracelet with 9 charms each one representing each member of her family. She smiled. She got and hugged her family thanking them for the gifts. She loved them.

At dinner the family chatted and ate happily with each other. Just enjoying the company. Sky giggled while Morgan was making faces and playing with his food. Hotch scolded Morgan lightly. He shrugged and winked at the toddler. JJ playfully swatted his arm.

After dinner was over Spencer rushed upstairs to grab something from his go-bag. He pulled out the jewellery box out and opened it and inspected the gift was right. He smiled and closed the box and ran back downstairs. Then he started looking for Sky he didn't have far to look she was tugging at his sleeve. He smiled and picked her up and sat her down on the couch.

The rest of the family were in the kitchen they knew that Spencer had something special he wanted to give Sky for her birthday so they decided to let them spend some time together.

Spencer sat beside Sky and held out the box to her. She took it and opened it and gasped at what was inside the box. It was a gold oval locket the front was decorated with engraving of flowers. She gently opened it and smiled at the photo inside. It was of her and Spencer he was holding her in his arms and both of them were smiling happily at camera.

Sky hugged him and let him put it on for her. Once it was round her neck she hugged him again.

"Thank you Spence. It's a beautiful gift and I will never take it off." She whispered.

"You're welcome Sky. I saw it and just had to get it for you. I knew you would like it." He said back.

"I just don't like it. I love it." She corrected him. And he smiled and held her tight.

Garcia took a bunch of pictures for Sky's family book. She liked the one with JJ and Sky both blowing out the candles together. Morgan liked the one with Hotch, Rossi and Sky when they washing dishes. They had to give Sky a bath for she was covered in bubbles. Rossi liked the one with Sky, Reid and Morgan throwing and catching the ball to each other. Hotch liked the group one. JJ and Emily liked the one with Sky drawing in her new sketch book. Spencer liked the one Garcia got of him and Sky after he gave her his gift for her birthday. Sky liked them all. Or she would've if she saw them.

She was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom upstairs. The others decided it was time to clean up and get to bed as well. After they did that and they stayed the night at Rossi's. Hotch slept with Sky. Both slept with a smile on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins and Shane Matthews.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: I know Sky is a child in this series but I just can't seem to be able to write about the team going on a case without thinking about Sky. So just as a note I am going to make it that Sky goes with the team on cases out of town but she stays at the police station or at the team's hotel with someone with her at all times.**

Hotch carried a sleepy Sky into the BAU. Garcia was waiting for him in her office.

"Aww. Good morning my sleepy baby." Garcia cooed. Taking the groggy toddler from Hotch.

"Morning *yawn* Garcia." She said sleepily.

After assuring the paranoid father she was fine. Hotch headed to his office. JJ popped in to check on Sky.

"Garcia. I have some files for you." She said handing them to Garcia

"Thank you my dove. And don't worry sweet cheeks, she's gonna be fine." Garcia told her.

JJ nodded and gave Sky a hug.

"Behave young lady." She said.

"Yes ma'am." She said.

JJ chuckled and headed back to her office.

Hotch sat in his office eyes closed. He'd been called to a consult. This would be the first time he had to leave Sky. He knew Morgan would have no problem watching her, but the actual problem was he needed to take Morgan with him. The girls and Reid would have no problem watching her but he thought Rossi would like a chance. Rossi never really got to be a father. That settled it. Sky was going with Rossi.

Hotch told Morgan and Rossi. Morgan wasn't too happy with the arrangements but if Hotch needed him. Rossi agreed to this.

Later after arguing with the girls. Rossi led his tiny charge into the giant manor. Rossi took her stuff upstairs. He got downstairs to find Sky looking round.

"Let's go fix some dinner shall we?" He asked hearing the toddler's stomach growl.

Chuckling at the blushing toddler he ushered her to the kitchen. After eating their meal, Rossi helped Sky with her bath.

The two then watched a movie together. Sky was half asleep in Rossi's lap. Rossi smiled. He was enjoying his time with Sky. Soon Rossi's phone went off.

"Rossi. Hi Hotch. Yes. Yes we're good. She's fine Hotch, you tell Morgan to calm down." He said chuckling. He handed the phone to Sky. Hotch put his phone on speaker.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Derek. I'm fine. I'll be *yawn* good. Calm down Derek. We're fine I promise. I love you guys too. Good night." She said handing the phone back to Rossi.

Rossi talked for a few minutes. He assured the father and brother they will be fine and they would call if there's trouble.

Hanging up the phone. Rossi took a now sleeping Sky upstairs and put her to bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well sweetheart." He whispered.

Rossi got settled in his own bed and the two slept the night away.

The next morning Rossi rocked a fever ridden Sky. She had three nightmares that previous night. The last one was a night terror. It scared Sky so bad she gave herself a fever. Rossi felt her forehead for the umpteenth time and frowned. Poor girl. Her nightmares were about her abusive uncle. The last one her uncle came into her room and well you can figure that out on your own. Sky had finally given in to the medicine he gave her and fell asleep. Rossi's instant messenger popped up on his laptop. It was Garcia.

BabyGirl: Rossi where are you? You are late!

GameHunter: Sorry Kitten. But if you check the records I called in sick.

BabyGirl: OMG! You're right! Is everything ok?

GameHunter: Sky had a few nightmares last night. The last one was so bad she gave herself a fever.

BabyGirl: I'M ON MY WAY!

With that she logged out. Rossi chuckled. Hearing his charge whimper, he starting humming an Italian lullaby which calmed the toddler. Sky woke up to the sound.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" He asked. The toddler shook her head. "Still feeling awful huh?" Sky nodded. "Garcia's coming over. Think you can handle it?" Getting a whispered yes he took the toddler upstairs and gave her a bath. Rossi told Sky she'd feel alittle better if he had a bath and was in fresh, clean pjs. He also checked her temp. 102.1

Rossi was right. Sky felt a tad better. Rossi took his charge back down and found Hotch and Morgan were on the instant messenger.

AHotchner: How's Sky?

GameHunter: She has a slight fever but she'll be fine.

DoorBreaker: WHAT?

AHotchner: I'm coming home!

GameHunter: CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU! Sky will be fine. I'll make sure of it. Concentrate on your consult.

DoorBreaker: Calm down. CALM DOWN? MY BABY SISTER NEEDS ME!

AHotchner: No she needs her father. I'm

FBIHeroine (Emily, via mobile): Chill out guys! Rossi can handle it. Plus Garcia, JJ, Reid and I are on our way to his house.

BlondeandDangerous (JJ, via mobile): Rossi's right boys you need to concentrate on the consult. We'll take care of Sky.

GameHunter: Thank you ladies. See I have plenty of help.

AHotchner: I want to be kept posted.

BabyGirl: We'll keep you updated bossman and chocolate thunder. Just leave my baby bear to me.

With that the online chat was over. Sky snuggled back down into Rossi's chest. Rossi smiled and took his charge to the rocking chair and rocked her. The girls and Reid came a few minutes later.

"My poor snuggle bunny." Garcia whispered not wanting to wake the sick sleeping girl.

A few hours later, they got her to eat lunch, check her temp which was 100.1 and put her back to bed. They all stayed in the bedroom. None of them wanted to leave their charge.

They got her to eat dinner and take alittle more medicine. Before she went to sleep, the groggy girl held a thermometer under her tongue. It beeped after three minutes. 98.8 is what it said. Better than this morning. The girls and Reid wound up staying the night. Before going to sleep they messaged the boys that Sky was fine.

The next morning Sky tottled into the kitchen. Hair messed up, thumb in her mouth, her dog in her arms. They all smiled. Garcia picked her up and placed her in her booster seat.

"So Sky. Feeling better?" JJ asked mother mode in overdrive.

"Uh-huh." She yawned.

The girls awed. Rossi chuckled. Reid smiled. They ate their breakfast and decided it might do their charge some good to get outside and soak up some sun. They hiked in the woods as the toddler listened to her brother as he rattled off facts about the wilderness. They were enjoying every minute of it.

Later that night, Rossi put Sky in bed with him. Just in case. Both slept soundly.

Sky and Rossi were happily playing the next morning after breakfast. Rossi was a tad upset that his charge was going home tonight. Right now he and his charge were gonna play till the paranoid father and brother came home. They were playing hide and seek. Whenever Rossi would find Sky he'd lift her up into the air and tickle her.

While they were playing the instant messenger on the laptop beeped.

BlondeandDangerous: Rossi. I'm sorry but we have case in North Dakota, wheels up now. Bring Sky with you. We'll be taking her with us.

GameHunter: On our way.

"Come on sweetheart. We gotta go." He told the toddler.

They packed and loaded their go-bags and headed to the jet. The girls and Reid were there waiting for them.

"So what do have?" Asked Rossi.

"North Dakota has a serial killer and a rapist working together. They've killed and raped 20 people 10 women, 5 men, and 5 children. 3 of those children were Sky's age rapist rapes them first for the killers pleasure and then he kills him. Both UnSubs are male and in their late 20s to early 30s." Garcia explained.

They didn't like this. Since 3 of the children were Sky's age they couldn't risk her being next. They decided to keep her at the hotel with Garcia.

When the jet landed they went their separate ways. Rossi, Emily, Reid and JJ went to the station while Garcia took Sky to the hotel.

When Rossi, Reid and the girls got to the station they were bombarded by the press. JJ went straight to work. Rossi and Emily got started on their work. Placing up evidence, pictures anything they needed to solve this case. Reid started marking the map of the dump sites and last places the victims were.

Garcia meanwhile was hard at work. Her fingers flying over the keyboard. While she was working Sky was sitting at the table drawing with the pens and pencils Garcia brought for her. Garcia smiled as she saw the girl working hard on her drawing. She then glanced at the clock on her laptop. It was Sky's lunch time and then it was time for her nap. She glanced over the room service menu.

"Sky sweetie. It's lunchtime. What would you like?" She asked.

"Chicken." She replied without looking up from her drawing.

"And what would like to drink?" She asked.

"Chocolate milk please Aunt Penelope." She said.

"You got it my little phoenix." She said, calling room service.

With the two fed Sky fell asleep at the table. Garcia snapped a picture and sent to the others. Picking up the little girl she laid her on the bed and tucked a blanket around her. She received text messages from the others. First was JJ.

'So adorable! New background!'

Next was Emily.

'Awwww so sweet.'

Next was Reid.

'She looks so peacefully when she is asleep.'

Next was Rossi.

'About time the kid knocked out.'

Smiling she went back to work. A few hours later Morgan and Hotch arrived. Sky woke up and tottled over to them. She hugged Morgan and then Hotch and kissed him. They smiled at her. Both men left for the station.

Later that night Hotch told Sky about their consult, Sky thought it was bit boring. Sky then told Hotch about her time with Rossi. Freshly bathed and ready for bed Sky picked up Simba. But Sky couldn't sleep yet. There was one thing she had to do first. She tottled over to Rossi's room. Sky went in and gave the elder profiler and her grandfather a hug. Rossi smiled and hugged her back. Sky thanked Rossi for letting her stay with him, she had fun. Rossi carried Sky back to Hotch and bid them goodnight.

Hotch tucked Sky in and kissed her goodnight. Sky snuggled into Hotch. She had missed her daddy. Both father and daughter slept peacefully that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

BAU Conference Room

All the team entered the room and sat down and gave JJ their full attention.

"Brimfield, Ohio. There's been a string of murders one after another. All victims had either drowned or had hypothermia. The weapon is unknown and the people of Brimfield are in a panic. The Brimfield PD has called us in due to the facts their out of options and don't know what to do. Their hoping we catch this creep and send him away." JJ relayed.

"Wheel up in thirty." Hotch said.

All the team left the room and went to get their go-bags. Hotch grabbed his and Sky's bags and headed out to join his team.

Brimfield PD

Garcia was hard at work trying to find the UnSub but to say the least, she was not having so much luck.

She glanced at her charge and smiled. Sky was sitting at the table drawing in her sketchbook. Hotch and Morgan said when they were done with interviewing witnesses they would get dinner.

Rossi and Emily were out looking around and asking the people who have lakes if they seen anything strange. Nothing.

They headed back to the police station. When they got there they gave Garcia the info and she ran it.

"Sorry doves." Garcia said mouth full of salad.

"Don't talk with your mouth full princess." Morgan teased.

"Like you don't." Emily threw out.

"Oh let's not go there." Morgan said.

"Big bad Morgan afraid of his sister." Emily teased.

"Hey now." Morgan said.

"Guys. Take it outside." JJ said pointing to Sky.

They all turned to the toddler in Hotch's lap and found her asleep with a spoon in her mouth. They chuckled.

Hotch chuckled and took out the spoon and rubbed the girl's back.

"Bedtime." Hotch announced getting up.

They finished up and got going.

At the hotel

Hotch laid his charge down and smiled when she snuggled into the pillows. He swiftly changed the little girl and tucked her in.

Hotch got himself ready for bed and settled next to his charge.

Hotch rolled over and glared at the clock. It read 6:45.

He glanced at his charge and smiled a little when he saw the peaceful expression. He gently kissed the toddler's forehead and laughed quietly when she mumbled something and rolled over snuggling deeper into the bed.

His phone then buzzed. Thanking God that he remembered to put it on vibrate he answered quietly.

"Hotchner. You sure? We'll there in an hour." He hung up.

He got ready and his sleeping charge. He slid out the door to get the others.

Hotch had a feeling this case was going to go from bad to chaos in a matter of minutes.

They got to the station and it was still early. Everyone got to work to save this missing girl.

Soon the missing girl was returned to her family and was sent to a safe house until the UnSub was caught.

And as soon as they headed out the UnSub came in.

Everybody drew their guns but lowered them when he took a shot.

He looked around frantic. He spotted Sky and grabbed her.

Hotch and the family glared and raised their guns.

"Put her down." Hotch snarled.

"No. I think I'll keep her." He said bolting out the door.

The family chased after him. They ran and ran and they froze. The UnSub stopped in the middle. The team backed up.

Their youngest was on a frozen lake. With thin ice!

They heard the ice creak and they stepped back onto the bank.

"DADDY!" Sky shouted.

"SKY!" Hotch shouted.

"LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Morgan shouted.

"No. I won't." The UnSub snarled.

The UnSub took a step back and the ice cracked and it happened so quick.

The sound of two bodies hitting water had the team carelessly running across the ice.

"SKY!" They shouted.

Sky was cold and it was dark she hated the dark. She wanted her daddy. She wanted her family.

Hospital

Hotch paced the room. The waiting game was driving him up a wall.

Morgan, Reid and Rossi were back at the station with the UnSub.

He had only mild hypothermia and was released to prison infirmary where he was being questioned.

Hotch and the others were waiting on news about their little one. The doctor came out with a sad look on his face.

That wasn't good!

"Sky Hotchner?" He asked.

"Yes." Hotch said.

The doctor gave them a smile.

"Mr. Hotchner. I'm sorry. But your daughter lapsed into a coma. A child her age and size don't normally survive drowning. Since she's very young and small it's unlikely for her to wake up. But I believe she will. I suggest talking to her, reading, singing, playing familiar music. Anything to help. You may visit with her." The doctor said and left. He hated breaking news like that.

Hotch had a lump in his throat. The girls broke down.

When they got to Sky's room they saw how awful their baby looked. She looked so cold, heated blankets were wrapped around her tiny body; an oxygen mask covered most of her face. They could hear her gaspy, wheezy breath. IVs and wires were hooked up to her. It didn't look like she was lying there she was so buried.

Hotch sat down right beside her and brushed a stray bang out of her face and took a tiny hand in his. God she was freezing!

Hotch laid his head on the bed and buried his face in his other arm. The shaking of his shoulders told the girls he was crying.

"I'm going to call the boys." Emily whispered. She still was shedding tears.

She punched in the numbers and got an answer after two rings.

_"Morgan. You're on speaker. How's Sky? Is he alright?"_

"Morgan. She-She's in a coma." Emily cried.

Morgan was silent for a minute.

"Morgan?" Emily asked.

_"I-is she gonna wake up?"_

"Th-the doctor s-said no. But not t-to give up h-hope." Emily stammered.

_"SON OF A BITCH!"_

"Oh Morgan." Emily cried.

_"We'll be there soon."_

Emily went back in and informed the other that the boys were on their way. They arrived ten minutes later. As soon as Morgan walked in he gasped and latched onto Garcia as they cried. Emily was holding JJ and Rossi were in the corner silently crying for his granddaughter. Spencer sat on the other side of Sky and gently stroked her black hair as he silently cried for his sister.

Hotch and the others refused to leave their youngest for a minute.

But they too were tired. They took turns watching the slumbering baby.

Hotch was the most difficult to get to leave and rest.

All they wanted was their baby girl back. They missed her terribly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Sky's Dream

Sky woke up but everywhere she looked she saw white. She then saw two people approach her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Wonderland my little phoenix" The woman dressed in white said.

"Little phoenix? Only my mum and dad called me that." Sky said.

"Sky sweetie, don't you recognise us?" The man in white said.

Sky was confused. Where was Wonderland? Who were these people? Then she took note that the man had brownish hair and blue eyes while the woman has black hair that fell down passed her shoulders and green eyes. Then it hit her these people were her parents Alexander and Elena Collins.

Sky started to cry.

"What's wrong little one?" Elena asked handing her daughter a handkerchief.

"Mum, it's really you. I thought I'd never see you again." Sky said hugging her mother.

"And what about me little phoenix?" Alex said.

Sky smiled and ran to her dad. He knelt down and wrapped her up in his arms. "You too Dad. After you guys were gone I felt so alone."

Alex rubbed his daughter's back. "Oh sweetie you are never alone. Even though your mum and I are not with you physically we are always in your heart."

Sky leaned into her dad's embrace. "After you guys left I was taken by Shane but he didn't love me he would get drunk and would hit me."

Alex growled when he heard this. He never liked Shane but to hear that he was hitting his daughter that just made his blood boil.

"I want to stay here with you guys." Sky whispered. Alex looked down at her then over at Elena.

"Sky sweetie you know that you can't stay here with us. You have to go back. Aaron and the others are waiting for you." Alex told her.

Sky then looked up at her dad. How did he know about Hotch?

Elena smiled at her daughter's confusion and came up beside them. "Sky we are happy that you have someone else to look after you. We've been watching and we happy that you have Aaron as your father. But Alex is right you have to go back."

Sky started to cry. "But I don't want to leave you." She cried.

Both Alex and Elena held their daughter sending comfort to her. Once she settled down Elena wiped away her tears.

Elena then waved her hand and an image appeared. Sky recognised it as a hospital room she noticed people surrounding the bed. She saw that the people were her family but something was wrong JJ, Emily and Garcia were all crying while Morgan, Rossi and Reid were trying to stay strong but failed. But what shocked her was Hotch had tears streaming down his face. She wondered what would make her daddy cry. She then looked at the bed and gasped. It was her! She was lying on the bed wrapped up in blankets with wires and tubes attached and she had an oxygen mask on her face.

After seeing that she realised that she had to go back for her family. Alex put down his daughter and took his wife's hand and smiled at Sky as she slowly closed her eyes. "We'll never leave you Sky. We love you our little phoenix." That was the last thing she heard as she fully closed her eyes.

Then was a bright light. Sky heard a beeping noise and her family!

Sky opened her eyes and saw her family. She looked over at her father.

"Daddy?" She rasped.

Hotch looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sky? Sky! You're awake!" He exclaimed palming the toddler's cheek.

The family looked at their youngest and indeed she was awake, and was instantly at her side.

"Firebird!" Morgan exclaimed happy to see his baby sister.

"Oh my sweet baby! I'm so happy to see you!" Garcia cried.

Emily and JJ cried in joy as well. Emily got her little sister back. JJ was happy to see her daughter. Rossi had tears in his eyes. His granddaughter had come back to them. Spencer smiled letting the tears he was holding back fall. His sister was back with them.

Sky smiled under the mask. She was happy to see them. She'd missed them so much.

The doctor came in and looked over her. They said they could hold her and rock her but keep the blankets wrapped around her and the mask stays on till her breathing was at her exceptions.

Sky wanted to be held. Her daddy got the message.

Careful of her IV, oxygen, and other wires attached to her Hotch lifted his charge blankets and all, and settled in the rocking chair and began rocking.

"Skylar Elisabeth Hotchner. Don't you scare us like that again." Hotch lightly scolded.

"Sorry. I'll try not to get caught." Sky said.

Hotch chuckled. He kissed the top of his daughter's head and continued to rock her.

"Daddy. I had a dream." Sky said.

"Oh what was it about Firebird?" Morgan asked.

"I saw my mum and dad. They told me I was in a place called Wonderland. I actually got to see them. They told how they were sorry for leaving me but were happy that I had you guys as my family now." Sky told her family.

"Sounds like an interesting story Fire Girl but you should go back to sleep." Garcia said.

"But but-" She was cut off.

"Sky I know you just woke up and you're afraid you lapse back into a coma. But trust us, we'll be right here. We won't leave promise." JJ swore.

"She's right kiddo. Plus the doctor said you need rest. So sleep." Rossi said.

Sky looked at her family and her daddy. They all gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

The toddler smiled back and went to sleep. But Hotch didn't lay her back in the crib/bed. He tightened his hold and kept rocking.

Hotch was afraid that if he put Sky down she'd disappear. So he just kept her firmly in his arms.

"Guys. I think we should get Sky transferred to a hospital back home. She'll be more comfortable and we can turns watching her, and sleep in our own beds." Spencer said.

"I agree." Hotch said rubbing the toddlers back.

The doctor came in after his rounds as requesting by the BAU family.

"So. What you need?" He asked.

"Well. We want to know if we can transfer Sky to a hospital back home." Rossi said.

"I don't see why not. She would be better off in a hospital closer to home." The doctor agreed.

"Really?" Garcia asked.

"Really. Let me get the paper work. Have you a way back home?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Our jet." Emily said.

"Good. Let get the papers and we'll prepare the little one for flight." He said.

While Hotch filled out the paperwork and such the doctor with the help of Morgan and Rossi they got their baby settled on a gurney and wheeled her to an ambulance.

"I called ahead and the doctors back in Quantico are waiting for you. They'll have Skylar moved to the toddler/child ward and get her settled. Her new doctor will check her out and that's that. She's all yours. The EMTs will help you get the gurney settled in the jet along with oxygen and a new IV." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc." Morgan said shaking the man's hand.

"No problem. Take care of her." He said.

"We will." Rossi said.

"Safe travels agents." The doctor said disappearing back into the hospital.

The EMTs and Hotch arrived at the airstrip a few minutes after the others. Hotch carefully picked up the sleeping baby and carried her on board.

Once the gurney was secure Hotch laid his charge down and tucked the blankets around her. The EMTs fitted a small mask over Sky's face and turned the oxygen on. They also put a new IV in.

"Alrighty she's ready. The EMTs in Quantico are standing by and they'll help you out with everything. Good luck agents." One of them said.

"Thanks." Hotch said shaking their hands.

Once if was safe to move about the cabin Hotch was instantly back at his daughter's side running a hand through her hair.

Morgan was ready to move but Rossi stopped him. This was father and daughter time.

So the others decided to catch up some sleep. They looked after their youngest non stop for three days straight. So the lights were dimmed and everyone settled into their favourite places. Hotch laid next to Sky on the gurney. She was so small and looked smaller when she was lying down.

Hotch smiled when Sky snuggled into him and the blankets. He then saw Garcia walking toward them and she placed Simba underneath her arm and the two smiled when Sky tightly held him.

"I'd figure she'd missed him. I'd give her her blanket too but I don't want her to overheat. She has enough blankets, for now." She whispered.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch smiled at her.

She returned his smile and went back to her seat and settled down.

Soon the whole jet was asleep peacefully.

Sky woke up to familiar voices. She thought that was all just a dream. But she woke up. She really woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the jet. Why was she on jet?

"Sky. You're up." A voice next to her said.

Sky looked next to her and saw her daddy sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hi daddy." She rasped.

"Sounds like someone could use some water." Rossi said bringing some water over.

He handed it to Hotch and Hotch helped his charge drink.

"Little sips." Hotch said.

Sky took little sips and finished the cup without being sick. Hotch put the mask back on and held his charge.

"Why do I still the mask?" Sky asked snuggling into the blankets and her daddy.

"The doctors want to make sure you're breathing okay. It's still a little wheezy." Hotch said.

Sky nodded. She still had a little trouble breathing but with the water it helped.

"Everybody's asleep." Sky said.

"Yeah. They were so worried they wore themselves out." Hotch said.

"But not this old man. I woke up to make sure my granddaughter was still breathing and that there was plenty of coffee." Rossi said.

"I'm still here." Sky said.

"We see that. How you feeling?" Rossi asked.

"Good." She said.

"Good. So I bet you're wondering why you're on the jet." Rossi said.

Sky nodded. She had a guess but she wanted to confirm it to be sure it was right.

"We're transferring you to a hospital back home. Morning guys, Sky." Spencer said. He came and sat on the other side of Sky and gently brushed a lock of her hair away and palmed her cheek. He smiled when she leaned into the touch.

Sky smiled. "Morning Spence." She was right. She was going to home. To another hospital but at least she was going home.

"Hey there's a smile." Morgan said getting up to get some coffee.

"Morning." Hotch, Reid and Rossi greeted.

"Morning." Morgan greeted pouring his coffee. He went to next to the bed on the couch. He smiled at his baby sister. "Morning Firebird."

"Morning Derek." Sky yawned.

The men chuckled. They chatted quietly so not to disturb the girls.

Once up the girls were happy to see their little one up talking.

About an hour later they heard the seatbelt sign ping and they moved to their seats and buckled in. Except for Hotch. He held onto his charge tightly but carefully.

When they landed the EMTs standing by loaded the baby in the back of the ambulance.

"Riding with us dad?" One of the EMTs asked.

"Yes I am." Hotch said climbing in.

Once at the hospital they got Sky all settled in and her new doctor was checking her out.

"Well little one. Your breathing is improving so we can take the mask off and replace it with the nasal cannula." The doctor said.

He removed the mask and placed the nose thingy under Sky's nose.

"There you go. Breakfast should be around soon I would like you to eat even if it's a little. Okay?" The doctor asked.

"Okay." Sky said.

The family thanked the doctor and started chatting. When breakfast rolled in the nurse cooed at Sky and winked at Morgan. The others laughed and shook their heads.

"Bottoms up Firebird." Morgan said.

Sky ate what she could and then raised her arms for any to hold her. Spencer complied.

"I've got you sis." He said.

She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him.

He kissed the top of her head and sat in the rocker with her.

The two rocked and chatted with the family. It was good to be home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: This takes place a week after the last chapter.**

The next morning Garcia paced her office. She was wondering why Rossi had called a family meeting. It was driving her nuts! She had to know.

A knock on her door brought her pacing to a halt. She opened the door and was greeted by her the two favourite faces she looks forward to every morning.

"Hello my Fire Girl." She cooed taking the waking baby.

"Good morning Garcia." Hotch said.

"Good morning Sir." She greeted.

She and Hotch chatted for minute of why they thought Rossi called a family meeting. Both ideas always came back to their work.

Deciding it was time to get to work Hotch kissed the baby's forehead and headed to his office.

"Just you and me for now my Fire Girl." She cooed.

Well it was just them till Morgan came in.

"Good morning my Chocolate Adonis." She greeted.

He smiled and hugged her.

"Good morning Princess." Morgan greeted.

Morgan smiled when Sky raised her arms up telling Morgan she wanted him to hold her. He happily compiled and held the toddler. But not to tight like he wanted. Sky was still recovering.

"Hey Firebird." He whispered.

"Hi Derek." Sky said.

Morgan chuckled. He rubbed her back while rocking her.

Lunch came too slowly according to the others. They gathered in the conference room like planned and shared lunch.

Rossi had ordered pizza, chicken and jojos. They dug in lightly conversing.

Rossi finished off his coffee deciding now was a good time to let the family know why he had the meeting.

"Children. If you'll please take your seats. I'd like to begin." He said.

Morgan tickled Sky once more than sat down with her in his lap.

"Alright Ross. Lay it on us. Why the sudden meeting?" Morgan asked.

"Well. You know I live alone in my big empty manor. I've been thinking that since Sky's adoption and the recent incident we've gotten closer as a family." He began to say.

"What are you saying Dave?" Hotch asked.

"I want you all to move in to the manor. I want us to be a real family. Be closer. That's what I'm trying to say." Rossi said.

They others were stunned. Shocked. Speechless.

"I don't know about you guys. But I totally love the idea. I'm in." Garcia said holding her hand out in the centre of table.

"I'm in." Emily said placing her hand on top of Garcia's.

"Count me in." Reid said placing his hand on top of Emily's.

"Me too." JJ said placing her on top of Reid's.

"I'm definitely in. Clooney will love having a friend to run around with." Morgan said placing his hand in the middle as well.

Hotch stood up and took Sky from Morgan and settled her on his hip.

"How about it Sky? Are we in?" Hotch asked.

Sky's eyes lit up. She smiled and nodded.

"We're definitely in." Sky said.

Hotch leaned in so he and Sky could place their hands in the middle.

Rossi smiled and did the same.

"I can now say I'm the happiest man alive." He said.

After work the family separated to start packing and make arrangements to put their places on the market.

Later that night.

While Hotch was rocking Sky they were talking.

"So excited to be living with the whole family?" Hotch asked.

"Uh *yawn* huh. We could of done it a while ago." Sky said.

"Yeah we should've." He said.

He glanced down at the tiny girl and smiled.

"Alright sweetie. Bedtime." He said tucking her in.

He kissed her forehead.

"Night sweetie." He whispered.

"Night daddy." Sky whispered with a yawn.

Hotch climbed in bed and like the others he fell asleep happy.

It had been a couple days since Rossi asked the family to move in. Sky and the others were happy and excited to start a new chapter in their lives. Now they could be a real family!

On Saturday afternoon Sky and her daddy were finishing packing. Most stuff like junk Hotch didn't need or want anymore he either threw away or sold, the others were put into storage.

Sky yawned as she packed away the last of her toys into her box. She knuckled her eyes and grabbed her blanket and Simba and used her go bag as a pillow. She yawned one last time and drifted off.

Hotch carried another box downstairs and placed it on top of another by the door. Morgan was supposed to come over and help him but he was running late. He had to take Clooney for a check up and Morgan said it was taking forever. Hotch stretched. He sighed.

He glanced around the empty living room and sighed again.

'It's time for a change.' He thought.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened it to find Morgan and Clooney.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan greeted.

"Morgan. Clooney." Hotch greeted patting the dogs head.

"I thought Sky could use a playmate while we finish up." He said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy. Speaking of. I haven't heard a peep from her in awhile." Hotch said.

"Maybe we should see if she's ok." Morgan said.

Hotch nodded. The three went upstairs and headed to Sky's room. Hotch and Morgan smiled at the sight of the toddler napping on her go bag.

Clooney went over to the toddler and laid down next to her.

The two adults chuckled and snapped a few pictures sending them to the rest of the family.

Morgan knelt down in front in front of the two and kissed the baby's forehead. Then he patted Clooney's head.

Hotch took the go bag out from underneath her and replaced it with a pillow. He tucked the blanket tighter around her and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams sweetie." He whispered. "Clooney. Look after her for me."

Clooney looked at Hotch as if to say 'you can count on me!'

They chuckled and headed back down.

"Keep those monsters away boy." Morgan said.

Clooney barked quietly an affirmative.

Morgan closed the door and headed down stairs to help Hotch.

After a few hours a sleepy Sky and Clooney made their way downstairs. Sky didn't see her daddy so she went up to her big brother and leaned against him.

Morgan had just finished putting the last box together and was just about to take it outside when he felt something against his leg. He looked and smiled. He picked up his baby sister and held her to his chest.

"Hey there sleepy head." He cooed.

"Hi." Sky whispered. Still trying to wake up.

Morgan looked down at Clooney and patted his head.

"Thanks for watching her boy." Morgan said.

Clooney barked and panted happily.

Hotch came in.

"Morgan. I thought you were bringing out the last box." Hotch said.

"I was." Morgan said turning around.

When he saw Sky in his arms he smiled and knew why Morgan hadn't brought out the last box.

"Hey sleepy baby. It's almost dinner time. You getting hungry?" Hotch asked running his hand through the baby's hair.

Sky nodded. She was getting hungry and she hadn't realized she slept that long. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Once the last box was loaded in the SUV the three went to their favourite restaurant.

After dinner they decided to see a movie. Which Sky fell asleep during.

They went back to the house and Morgan got Clooney and bid his goodnights.

"See ya tomorrow Hotch." Morgan said.

"See you tomorrow and thanks." Hotch said.

"No problem." Morgan said walking out the door.

Hotch looked at his charge and smiled. He took her upstairs and decided the bath could wait till the morning and got her in her pjs from his go bag. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then he got changed in his pjs and went to bed himself.

Tomorrow he and Sky would officially move into Rossi's.

Sky woke up on something really soft. She opened her eyes and glanced around.

'Where am I?' She thought.

"Well good morning. I thought you were going to sleep all morning." JJ said.

She blinked sleepily at her.

"JJ. Where are we?" She yawned.

"Rossi's house. Remember we're all going to live here now?" She chuckled.

"Oh. Right. Where's daddy?" She asked.

JJ scooped her up and carried into the bathroom.

"He, Morgan, Spence and Rossi went to finish getting everything. They'll be back in time for lunch." She said helping the toddler bathe.

Once dressed she carried her downstairs where the other girls were waiting.

"Well good morning my Angel Baby!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Morning sweetie. Hungry?" Emily asked.

Sky nodded. JJ put in her booster seat as Emily placed a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in front of her. JJ rolled her eyes. She disapproved of sugary cereal. But if she ate it, she was satisfied.

After breakfast they cleaned up the kitchen and headed into the living room and sat there talking. After a while JJ and Sky were back in the kitchen and started mixing the ingredients for making cookies. After they went into the oven JJ and Sky took a break and went back into the living room.

About noon was when the men returned home. Sky slid off the couch and ran down the hall to meet her daddy.

"DADDY!" She exclaimed.

Hotch knelt down to catch Sky in a hug.

"Hey sweetie. Somebody's in a really good mood. And do I smell cookies?" He asked.

"Uh huh. We're waiting for the cookies to be done." She relayed.

"Wow. You had been a busy little girl haven't you?" Morgan said.

They all chuckled. They sat down and had lunch. JJ, Sky, Spencer and Hotch finished making the cookies and started to decorate them.

After lunch everyone finished unpacking their things. Officially moving in and becoming a whole family.

Sky yawned. She went over to the fireplace and laid down next to Clooney and Mudgie. The girls squealed quietly and the men chuckled.

At the end of the day they decided to just chill out and enjoy each others company. Sky laid in Spencer's lap and talked to him and Morgan. Hotch and Rossi were talking about Rossi's new book while the girls were of course talking about shopping.

When his baby sister got quiet Spencer looked down and smiled.

"Bedtime." He whispered.

The others nodded and Hotch took the sleeping girl and changed her. He quickly got changed himself and laid her in bed next to him whispering to her.

The family slept peacefully that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: I thought I'd do a chapter on the pets of the BAU and see from their point of view. And how they treat Sky like she was their own.**

They trudged around the big empty manor. They missed their owners and the other members of the family, especially the pup. She was still very small and needed to be protected. Sure they trusted their owners to look after her, but sometimes it the dogs' job.

Clooney kept pacing as Mudgie just watched the door.

"Kid. Relax. You're making me dizzy." Mudgie said.

"I can't help it! The pup is out there probably with some crazed UnSub and while I trust my dad to rescue her, I feel it's my job!" Clooney whined.

"I know what you mean. We've seen the pup hurt and in pain before. It breaks your heart. But we have to trust our masters. They'll keep her safe." Mudgie said.

"Says the one watching the front door." Clooney snorted.

"Hey now." Mudgie said.

Clooney settled down next to Mudgie and stared at the front door. Willing the family to come home.

The two fell to sleep after a while. Waking up when they heard a car coming up the drive. Mudgie recognized it!

"It's them! Their back!" He barked happily.

"What? Are you sure that's not the right car!" Clooney said.

"Look!" Mudgie told him.

Clooney looked and saw Sky in her daddy's arms and then the others.

"It is them!" Clooney barked happily.

The two raced to the door to greet the family. When Hotch stepped in they saw the pup was asleep and they knew they had to be quiet.

Hotch smiled at them and patted their heads. He then took the pup upstairs to lay her down. Car rides always made the pup sleepy. When the others stepped in they greeted them and their masters and headed upstairs.

They saw Hotch had laid the pup down and was watching her with worry. What was making the man worry? Was something wrong with the pup?

They trotted up and gently jumped on the bed laying on either side of the pup. Hotch smiled again and patted their heads again.

"Keep the monsters away okay? They've been mean to her again." Hotch said.

Now they understood why he was worried! The monsters were back! They looked at the man to reassure him the pup was in good hands...well paws in their case.

Hotch smiled again. He knew his pup was in good hands. They laid down and smiled when the pup snuggled into them. They too fell to sleep.

The two raised their heads when something had woken them! They heard it again! They looked down at the pup and it was her! She was whimpering and moaning!

The two looked at each other and knew what to do.

Clooney picked her up gently and laid her in his 'arms' and gently licked her cheek. Mudgie nudged her and hummed liked his master. They smiled when the pup calmed down and snuggled into Clooney but held Mudgie's paw.

The two laid back down but this time kept a close eye on the pup.

When the pup woke up they helped her down and carried her to the bathroom. The pup took a long time to wake up. They thought she was cute half asleep. Once she was done she came out with her thumb in her mouth and grabbed her Simba and blue blanket. She blinked sleepily at the dogs.

Mudgie and Clooney couldn't help but smile. The Chocolate Lab picked the pup up and placed her on the German Shepherd's back. Clooney smiled when Sky laid down and buried her face in his fur.

They carefully trotted down the stairs and into the living room where the family was. They awed and cooed when the saw the toddler on Clooney's back with her face buried in his fur.

Hotch took a picture and gently picked up his daughter and cradled the half asleep toddler in his arms.

"Thanks guys." Hotch said.

The two barked happily. They were always happy when they got a chance to babysit the pup.

That night the two dogs played with the pup on the floor before her bed time. They tickled her with their kisses and tickled her belly with their noses. They loved it when she laughed. It made them happy.

They gave her good night kisses when her bed time came and they settled in with their masters. Getting praises for taking care of their pup.

The BAU family slept peacefully that night.

Sergio got up the next morning and stretched. He yawned and climbed out his bed. There in the big bed lay his master. He jumped up and nuzzled her.

Emily sighed and patted Sergio. She smiled at him and got out of bed. He watched as she vanished into the bathroom for her morning shower.

"Now that she's up, I'll go see how the kitten's doing." He said to himself.

So he jumped off the bed to how Sky or his kitten was doing. He trekked down the hall to see her daddy walking back and forth with the kitten in his arms. Something was wrong!

He went inside and saw tears running down her face and her cheeks were red. She was sucking on a pacifier. Her daddy doing everything to calm her.

'Better go what I can do.' Sergio thought.

Nyao.

Hotch looked down at the meow and saw Sergio at his feet. He smiled sadly and knelt to pet him.

"Hi Sergio. Look who came to say good morning Sky." Hotch whispered.

Sky blinked her fever glazed green eyes and looked down at the black cat. She reached out a shaky hand and petted him.

"Alright sweetie. I have to get ready for work now, think you'll be okay while I shower?" Hotch asked gently.

Seeing the poor kitten nod, her daddy laid her down and tucked her back into the bed. He planted a kiss on her forehead and headed into the bathroom.

Sergio jumped onto the bed and smiled when his kitten snuggled into him. He gently nuzzled her warm cheek.

"My poor kitten. What ails you?" He asked.

More tear ran down her cheek as the kitten swallowed. Sergio understood. His kitten had a bad throat.

"You poor thing. Never fear papa's here." Sergio said.

He grew fond of toddler and often thought of her as his kitten. He sat up and guarded his kitten as any father would. He knew the dogs would help, but today he was going to look after her.

"Thanks for watching her Sergio." Hotch said as he came back into the room. Sergio purred as the large hand ran down his head to his back.

Hotch kissed his daughter's cheek and went to get Garcia who was today's babysitter. She entered in and sat in the chair next to the bed with her lappy thingy. The man left and the lady looked after her charge. Though Sergio was there.

"My poor baby. No worries we'll have you back to your usual self in no time." She said.

Sergio's kitten tried to smile behind the pacifier but it looked it hurt. He nuzzled her gently again and Sky settled.

"Aw. You'll help me right Sergio?" Garcia asked.

Nyao!

'Of course! My kitten needs me.' He thought.

When lunch time came Garcia only got Sky to eat a spoonful of jello. Sergio shook his head, his kitten needed to eat at least one more bite.

Mao.

Sergio nuzzled Sky and she ate another bite. Satisfied he watched as the lady gave her some medicine, checked her temp, gave her her teddy, blanket, and pacifier, then rocked her. When she laid her down she tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She then got to work.

Sky was restless so Sergio laid with her and lulled her to sleep by his purring. Once she was asleep, Sergio smiled and gently licked her cheek. He laid back down and his smile grew when his kitten snuggled into him once more.

"Sweet dreams kitten." He whispered before he fell into oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

It was a nice day in August, and Hotch thought his daughter could use some sun. Garcia suggested they take her to a waterpark. Hotch agreed. Sky needed some sun and water.

The next morning Hotch loaded his truck and put a still sleeping Sky in her car seat. Hotch didn't really have the heart to wake his charge. He glanced at his daughter through the rearview mirror. Smiling at the sleeping girl, he pressed the button to close his garage and headed toward the water park.

Sky woke up half way there as Hotch pulled in at McDonalds, the family decided to meet there for breakfast. Fisting her eyes she reached out for Hotch. Hotch smiled and lifted his daughter out of her car seat. Hotch kissed her forehead and placed her in the front seat to put her sandals on.

They got inside and immediately spotted the others. The girls, including Morgan let out an 'aw' when they saw the groggy girl. JJ took the sleepy girl from Hotch as he and Morgan went to order.

"Good morning sweetie." JJ said softly.

"Good morning." Sky said yawning.

Watching the toddler eat and pretend 'to feed Simba' they smiled. The kid was downright adorable. Cleaning up they headed on their way again.

After paying the entry fees the family went to the shower rooms to change. They found a spot and settled. Hotch then put sunscreen on, he put his daughter on his chair.

"Alright you. Let's get some of this on, then we can play in the water." He said putting sunscreen on his daughter. He didn't want her to burn.

After that Morgan took the girl to the water slides. They tried all of them! All leaving the toddler laughing and wanting to go again and again. They played in the wading pool, under the waterfalls, the jumped the waves at the wave pool. Soon Spencer joined them and both Morgan and Spencer smiled at the big grin on Sky's face and hearing her laughter fill the area.

After lunch and during the safety check, the girls explored a little, Hotch was reading his book, Rossi was typing a chapter for his book. Hotch noticed his children were gone.

"Rossi. Where'd my sons and youngest daughter go? I know where my other daughters and wife are. But not the boys and Sky." Hotch asked.

Rossi chuckled. "Your sons and Sky are at the lazy river."

Hotch looked towards there, and relaxed when he saw his youngest sacked out on her big brother's stomach with her other brother watching over her.

Morgan rubbed the toddler's back. He glanced at his baby sister who was sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Spencer sat next to them watching his sister sleep peacefully.

After a few safety checks they played a little more. When the family got home Hotch gave Donna a bath and he took a shower. They then joined the rest of the family in the garden where they had a small BBQ.

Later that night Hotch carried a peacefully sleeping Sky to bed. He changed her and carded a hand through her hair. He kissed the toddler's forehead and settled himself in his bed for the night.

Few days later JJ got a call the team would be heading to Nashville Tennessee.

The team settled into their favourite spots on the jet and gave JJ their full attention. During the briefing Sky moaned which caused the team to look over at her.

"D-Daddy." Sky rasped.

The family frowned. Hotch went over to where she laid on the couch felt her forehead and his frown deepened at the heat he found there.

"She's got a fever." He sighed. "Rossi, you, Morgan and I will go to the dumpsite. JJ and Emily you'll talk to the families. Garcia and Reid take this one to the hotel and put her to bed. I brought all of her medications, but make sure she eats first. She also needs a bath-" Hotch was cut off.

"Hotch. We got this. Don't we Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Oh you know it. We'll take care of her while you take care of the UnSubs." Garcia said cocooning Sky in the blanket she made her.

Hotch sighed again and planted a loving kiss on the top of her head after he wrapped her up in his arms.

Sky felt herself being cocooned in the blanket her aunt made her. She snuggled into it and her daddy and buried her face in Simba. She dropped right off in a fevered sleep.

The family watched the toddler's actions warily. They hated seeing her so miserable.

Once they landed they separated and headed off. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Emily took off for the station while Garcia and Reid took the ailing toddler to the hotel.

Hotel

Garcia and Reid walked into the hotel. They saw the service desk and went over to the elderly lady. She had to be at least 60. But they gave her props for working in a sweet place like this.

"Hi welcome to Embassy Hotel. Aww. Sleepy little girl. Oh my she looks awful! Is she alright?" She asked worried about the baby.

"She's got a bit of a cold. But she'll be fine." Reid said.

"Poor baby. In the meantime may I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Reservations for Hotchner." He said.

She typed the name in her computer and smiled.

"Yep right here. 7th floor room 718. Two bedrooms, twin size beds and non smoking." She said giving Reid the room keys.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome. Now if you need anything at all just page me I'll get it for you." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." Garcia said.

"Of course. I have children and young grandchildren and I've always hated to see them so miserable." She said.

"Yeah we know what you mean. Come on Garcia. Let's get this one bathed and in bed." Reid said.

Garcia nodded and followed Reid. She turned to wave at the nice service lady. She waved back. The three headed up to the 7th floor and headed for their room.

Reid unlocked the door and ushered Garcia in. Reid went into the 'boys' room and set his and Sky's go bags on one of the beds. Garcia placed her bags on one of the beds in the 'girls' room.

She went out and heard the water running. Bath time. She looked at the blanket cocooned baby in her arms. She hated to wake her but she needed to be bathed and take her meds. Since they didn't leave till later in the evening they already had supper, but Garcia figured she could give Sky her meds if she ate a crackers.

Reid came in and took Sky from her. He woke his sister long enough to bathe her. Sky was too groggy to be embarrassed. After her bath they got her to eat some crackers and down her meds.

Reid took her into the 'boys' room and rocked her. Sky was out in no time. But Reid couldn't leave her so he laid down with her and was asleep in no time too.

The others came back frustrated and tired. Since it was late they figured they wouldn't be able to get a ground profile established so they called it quits till morning.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch whispered in case his charge was asleep.

"In your guy's room. He didn't want to leave Sky by herself so he laid down with her and fell asleep too." She whispered.

"Then it's time for bed. Good night everyone." Hotch whispered.

'Goodnight' Everyone chorused.

Rossi, Morgan and Hotch smiled at the sight on the other bed. The two siblings tucked in and sleeping peacefully. The three older profilers quickly changed and while Rossi and Hotch got into bed Morgan got himself comfortable on the couch. Knowing they could be in for a nightmare filled night.

Hotel-Next Morning

Morgan was rocking his baby sister. Her fever spiked and started to go back down but the poor baby couldn't sleep. She was too hot or too cold, or she'd wake up coughing violently.

Hotch and Rossi were in the other room getting ready for the morning. The girls (minus Garcia) and Reid already left for the station.

"I can't leave her Dave. I can't." Hotch whispered.

"I know Aaron. I don't want too either. But we have two UnSubs to catch. The faster we catch them the faster we can take of Little Sky in there." Rossi said.

The surrogate grandfather didn't like the idea of leaving his granddaughter behind in her time of need. But Morgan and Garcia would be here and they would be just a phone call away. He sighed and headed out.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Bye kiddo. We'll be home soon." Rossi said palming the baby's cheek.

Sky just gave a weak wave. Hotch came in and gave his daughter a hug before returning to the station.

"Alright Firebird. Let's get you bathed and changed into fresh pjs." Morgan said.

Sky nodded. Perhaps a bath would help her feel better. And it did for a while.

Penelope managed to get her to eat some soup before taking her medicine. After that Morgan decided to take Sky to the pool.

"Morgan why are we taking her to the pool?" Garcia asked.

"Because the water might help her relax." Morgan said.

Morgan was right. Sky stared at the still water before her and then watched the patterns the water made on the ceiling and it relaxed her to sleep.

Morgan smiled. His baby sister was finally asleep. He pulled the blue blanket tighter around her and she snuggled into his chest further. They took her back to the room and tucked her in.

Station-Later that night

Once settled in the interrogation room the team was ready to interrogate him. But they were stopped when Morgan came in.

"Morgan? Sky? What are you doing here?!" Hotch demanded.

"Sorry. We heard you got one of the UnSubs and Sky has a death grip on me." Morgan said.

"Daddy." Sky rasped reaching out for him.

Hotch's expression softened and took the fever ridden baby.

"Sky sweetie you know shouldn't be here. You need to be in bed." Hotch lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I wanted to help." She rasped.

The others winced. Their little one sounded awful. She shouldn't be out. She needed to be in bed resting.

Sky looked in the interrogation room and weakly wiggled.

"Sky stay still." Hotch said.

Following his daughter's gaze, he realized why his daughter was wiggling. She wanted to talk to the UnSub.

Hotch went in despite his family's debates and pleas.

The brother looked up and saw the ill girl. He frowned. Children were meant to smile and have fun, not be sick and gloomy. He admitted silently he has a soft spot for children and he just melted away with this one.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked.

"I don't feel good." She rasped.

'That's an understatement.' Hotch thought.

"You poor thing." He said.

"What your name?" Sky asked.

"Walter. But that's all I'm giving you." He said. "And yes. I killed those people. I won't say which or how."

Sky nodded. She was tired. At least they got something.

Hotch told the guard to take him away and keep him guarded. They had to get their youngest back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel, Hotch tucked Sky into bed and got ready for bed himself. He slid in and smiled when Sky snuggled into him. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and fell to sleep.

The next day Rossi stayed behind with Garcia and Sky while the others went to find the sister before she killed again.

Rossi settled Sky in his lap. Garcia glanced at her Firegirl before returning to her work. After a few seconds she got something.

"Oh! I think I might have something!" She exclaimed.

"I'll call the others." Rossi said.

_'Hotchner.'_

"Bossman we got something!"

_'What is it?'_

"Walter's sister Anna has a cabin that is secluded and is currently not being used. I have sent you the address." Garcia said.

_'Alright we're on our way. Dave look after Sky.'_

"I will you just get this girl." Rossi said. "Be careful." Sky said.

_'We'll be okay Firebird. Be good for Rossi.'_

"I will." Sky pouted.

They hung up and sighed. JJ had been picked up by Emily on her way to the cabin.

Rossi patted the girl's back. Sky looked cute when she pouted yes but he hated seeing the little girl so sad.

"How about some lunch?" Rossi asked.

Garcia smiled and got out her over sized lunch bag and pulled out three turkey sandwiches that had lettuce and tomatoes and some chips. As for drinks Rossi stuck with coffee, Garcia had some lemonade, and Garcia gave Sky a juice box.

Sky ate quietly waiting for her other family members to call.

Rossi smiled and ruffled her hair. "Finish eating now. Naptime's right around the corner."

Sky nodded and finished her lunch like a good girl. She fisted her eyes and yawned. Rossi chuckled and picked up the toddler.

"Rock please?" She asked.

"Sure kiddo." Rossi said rocking her. Sky was out in seconds.

But Sky wasn't asleep for long. Garcia burst in and started gathering her things. Rossi shot a look at her and Sky...well she was just sleepy.

"Morgan called. Hotch got hurt." She said her and Rossi rushing out the door.

"Is daddy okay?" Sky yawned slightly trying to stay awake.

"I'm sure he is sweetheart." Rossi assured her.

Sky craned her neck every second to see if they were any closer to the hospital. When they got there they rushed in and saw the rest of the family.

"What happened?" Garcia asked.

"Is daddy okay?" Sky repeated her question.

Morgan took the tired baby from Rossi and rocked her. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"He's gonna be ok Firebird. He just might have a bump on the head." Morgan said.

Emily explained what had happened at the cabin. They found the UnSub but she gave Hotch a solid whack when they were searching the house and fled.

"Aaron Hotchner." The doctor said.

The team went up to him. The doctor smiled and smiled at the toddler in Morgan's arms.

"Hello little one. Daddy's gonna be okay. Just a big bump on the head is all." The doctor assured the baby.

"So Aaron's alright?" Rossi asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes but he'll have to stay the night for observation."

They nodded and the doctor led them to Hotch's room. Hotch looked up from a magazine he was glancing at and smiled at his family.

"Daddy!" Sky called to him sleepily.

Hotch chuckled at the toddler and took her from Morgan. Sky snuggled into him and fell to sleep. Hotch patted her back and fell to sleep as well. He was planning on sleeping anyway to get rid of his headache. That and the nurse threatened him if he didn't.

The family smiled at the sleeping father and daughter and sat down keeping a watchful eye on them.

Sky woke to someone humming and a hand rubbing her back. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. It took a second to realize she was with her daddy and family at the hospital. She lifted her head from her daddy's chest and found him smiling at her.

She smiled back sleepily and yawned.

"How *yawn* do you feel daddy?" Sky asked.

Hotch chuckled and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Better. My headaches gone at least." Hotch said.

"Good. Then you might get to leave today." The doctor said coming in.

He went up the monitor and checked Hotch's vitals and everything else. While doing so he smiled at the half asleep toddler lying on his chest.

"Hey little one. How's daddy today?" He asked.

"Better. Can he come home?" Sky asked.

"Sure little one. Everything checks out. You're free to go." The doctor said un-hooking Hotch from everything.

Rossi handed Hotch his go bag and took Sky. Rossi felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. He smiled. He thought it was cute how it took forever for Sky to wake from her naps and to get up in the morning.

Once Hotch was changed and signed the release forms they headed back to the station.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Station

JJ was in the ladies prepping for the press. She always got alittle nervous but that came with the job. Once she was done psychicing herself up she headed to the board room to talk to the press.

Along the way she almost ran into Sky. She scooped her and held her tightly as she continued down the hallway.

"Sky. What are you doing down here? I thought you were with Morgan?" She asked.

Sky played with the hem of her shirt.

"I-I saw at you were nervous s-so I thought you could use a friend." She said.

JJ was touched. She kissed her cheek and chuckled when she blushed. She set her down as soon as they got to the door.

"Now sweetie. If the UnSub is watching then I don't want her to see we have a child with us, so go back to Morgan ok?" JJ said.

Sky nodded. As she was about to turn a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She squeaked.

"Relax kiddo. It's only me." Rossi chuckled settling Sky on his hip. "Morgan was starting to get worried when you didn't come back."

"Sorry." Sky said.

"Don't be sorry Sky. Morgan needs to lighten up." JJ said.

The three laughed. Rossi and Sky then disappeared leaving JJ to her job.

Hotel-Later that night

Hotch came out of the shower to find his daughter asleep. He sighed. After everything that had happen she deserved to sleep. He was glad to see her finally asleep. He quickly got dressed and joined his daughter in dreamland.

Hotel-Next morning

Hotch was rocking a teary eyed Sky. She'd woken in the middle of the night crying because of nightmares. He'd given her some medicine but hadn't fallen asleep.

Sky knuckled her eyes and took out the cooling pacifier she'd been sucking on to help her throat. Hotch took it, washed it, and put it back in the freezer. He gave Sky a fresh cool one. Sky happily sucked on it as it helped her burning throat.

The girls couldn't help but squeal over the sight of Sky with a pacifier. But it still pained them to see their baby like this.

Garcia and Morgan decided to take Sky down to the pool again and let her relax once everybody left.

Morgan kept a tight grip on his baby sister. Afraid the toddler would disappear from them. Morgan glanced down at her and smiled as he saw the water calming Sky to sleep.

Garcia ran a hand through Sky's black hair as they rode the elevator back to the room.

"My poor baby." She whispered.

"I know. I wish we could do more." He said.

"I know I'm worried about my Firegirl." She whispered.

Morgan nodded in agreement. He wanted nothing better than to make this go away and play with his baby sister.

Jailhouse-Later that night.

Reid had predicted that the sister will try to break out the brother that night after failing last night. So Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Morgan were waiting at the jailhouse for the break in.

Hotch called Morgan and told him they needed him. So Morgan reluctantly switched sides with JJ and Reid and came to the jailhouse.

Reid was right. Anna showed up and tried to get Walter out. Morgan noticed and raced outside to grab Anna.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She shouted.

"Anna Delgado. You're under arrest." Morgan said.

Hotch took over reading her her rights.

Hotch and Rossi interrogated her but no luck. She was like stone. Until she saw a sick Sky.

JJ and Reid brought Sky to the station after having a nightmare and begging for her daddy. Hotch took the baby and settled her on his chest whispering to her.

"Is she sick?" Anna asked.

She got no response.

"Poor thing. I'm Anna. What's your name?" She asked.

"Sky." She rasped around the cooling pacifier.

"Sky. What a nice name. You know Sky. I've been bad." She started. She confessed to everything.

The guards took her away and they headed back to the hotel.

Hotel-Early the next morning

Morgan and Garcia watched the team leave to go and finish their reports and settled down. Garcia had ordered breakfast and Morgan was rocking Sky while whispering to her. Hoping it would keep the nightmares away.

When breakfast arrived Sky slowly awoke. She looked up at her big brother.

"Derek." She said groggily around her cooling pacifier.

Morgan looked down and smiled at his little sister. He patted her back.

"Hey Sis. How you feeling today?" He asked.

"Tired." She yawned.

"I know. But it's breakfast time. Think you can eat for me and take your meds?" He asked.

Sky nodded and did that. Once that was done she leaned back into Morgan heavily.

"I wish I can make you feel better." Morgan thought out loud.

"You being here is enough." Sky said sleepily.

Morgan's heart melted. So did Garcia's. Morgan was willing to walk on glass, sleep in a bed of nails, Morgan was willing to anything to get his baby sister back to perfect health and yet all she wanted was just her family.

Morgan lightly tightened his hold and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere Firebird." He said.

Morgan and Garcia read a few books to Sky before she fell to sleep again.

Hotel-Later that night

When the others got back Morgan told them what Sky told him and it too melted their hearts. When they got home they were taking time off and spending it with their youngest.

After the family was fed and showered they hit hay.

Hotch didn't fall to sleep right away. He watched Sky sleep for a while stroking her hair comfortingly. A few days off with their youngest sounded like a good idea. First they get her better and then spoil the baby absolutely rotten.

Hotch smiled at the thought of a spoiled rotten Sky.

'So damn adorable.' He thought.

After a few hours of watching his daughter his laid down fell to sleep with Sky tucked in his arms.

The next morning

Hotch gathered the dozy baby in his arms and went into the bathroom. Bathed and in clean pajamas made Sky feel better. Hotch and Sky joined the others for breakfast and got Sky to take her meds.

"How we feeling today Firebird?" Morgan asked.

"Better." Sky rasped.

"That's good sweetie." Emily said.

Sky yawned and fisted her eyes. Being sick sucks big time.

"Hey Firebird. Want to go to the pool?" Morgan asked.

Hotch looked at Morgan like he grew another head. So did the others minus Garcia.

"Morgan I don-" Hotch was cut off.

"Hear me out. Garcia and I have been taking her to the pool to relax. Not swim. We go when no ones around and just watch the still water, and the patterns it makes on the ceiling. It's relaxing and Sky's fallen asleep to it." Morgan explained. "So. How bout it?"

Sky nodded. JJ gave her another pacifier. Her throat was still sore. She raised her arms to her big brother and Morgan smiled. He took the baby and headed for the pool. The others followed, curious if what Morgan said was true.

Morgan thanked god that there was no one there. The water before them was still and making beautiful patterns on the ceiling and the walls.

They watched as it actually lulled the youngest into peaceful sleep.

"Wow. You were right." Emily said amazed.

"I didn't the idea would work either Sweet Cheeks until we brought her here the first day. We've been bringing her here after breakfast or when she couldn't sleep." Garcia said carding a hand through the baby's soft locks.

Hotch made a note to himself that if they were on cases and Sky was having nightmares he'd bring her to the pool and let the water soothe her.

After a few hours the team was in a heated game of poker. Derek was winning so far but he could see Emily was waiting to pull something out of her sleeve. Placing his bet he glanced at Emily and she threw him a smug look. He shrunk back in his seat a little.

Emily was just about to place her bet when they heard the pitter patter of little feet. Emily smiled at the sleepy girl and scooped her up blanket and all. Her smile widened when she snuggled into her.

"Hi sweetie. Have a good nap?" She asked.

Sky nodded sleepily. She glanced at Emily's hand and reached over the table and gave her another card. Emily looked at the toddler and she nodded. Emily laid down her cards and won the pot.

"That's cheating. Using Firebird." Morgan teased earning him a swat on the back of the head. "OW! Hotch! What was that for?!"

"Keep it down Morgan. And don't tease your sisters, especially when your youngest sister's just woken up from her nap." Hotch said with a serious look in his face.

The others were cracking up. Even Sky smiled. Which made them smile.

"Hey now. There's something I know I missed." Morgan said.

Sky looked confused.

"Your smile Firebird." Morgan said.

Sky smiled widely and brightly. They all missed that smile.

Later that night the team went to bed happy and relieved that their baby was getting better.

Hotch climbed in and Sky snuggled into him. Hotch kissed her forehead and laid down. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and drifted off.

Sky was getting better. Her fever broke after breakfast that morning and she fell right back to sleep after taking her meds. But Hotch wouldn't be surprised if she was exhausted. Battling a high fever like that the last few days was sure to take its toll.

Hotch sat back on the bed and peeled the blankets back revealing his charge. She was lying on her stomach, her hair shielding her face, face buried in Simba and the pillow, her blue blanket cocooning her, and thumb in her mouth. Her throat no longer felt like it was on fire.

Hotch smiled at his sleeping daughter. He snapped a few pictures and covered her back up like he found her and carded a hand through her hair. He didn't want to wake his youngest. He decided her bath could wait and she already had her medicine and breakfast.

After lunch Sky was sitting in her father's lap in the living room watching a movie. Sky was too dozy to pay attention. Her meds were kicking in and it was naptime anyway.

During the next movie Sky had fallen asleep. Along with Morgan. The two were sitting in the rocker with Sky's blanket tucked around them.

They tried to get the two to lay down in the bedroom but Morgan would just fall right back too sleep. So they were left as is. Garcia and the others took a few pictures. This one became Garcia's new background on her laptop.

Hotch smiled. He saved the picture and looked at his new background from yesterday. It was of his daughter waking up. Her hair messed up, a cooling pacifier in her mouth, clung to Simba and her blanket. Garcia snuck a glance and squealed. So did the other girls. They were jealous because Hotch wouldn't share the photo. But promised to put it in Sky's baby book.

After her bath Sky crawled into her mother's lap in the rocking chair and handed her a book. She took the book and chuckled.

"Read please?" Sky asked.

"Of course. Just let me get comfortable." JJ said adjusting herself while Garcia tucked Sky's blanket around her and kissed her forehead.

Sky smiled. She looked up at her mother. "Ready?"

"Yep." She said opening the book.

She began reading.

"The end." She finished.

She glanced down and smiled. She kissed the sleeping girl's forehead and passed her to her father's waiting arms.

"Thanks for reading to her JJ." Hotch said.

"No problem Hotch. Now off to bed. All of us. It's been a long case, we all need to sleep." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Morgan gave her a mock salute earning him a swat on his behind.

"Ow! Hey!" He hissed.

"Behave or you're getting a time out. And be quiet. Your baby sister's sleeping." She scolded playfully but sternly.

The others laughed and so did Morgan. They all went to bed. JJ was right. They need a good nights sleep. Last night and the night before didn't really do it for them.

Hotch kissed the top of his daughter's forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled brightly when his daughter snuggled into him. Hotch drifted off knowing his daughter was ok.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: This takes place at least three weeks after the last chapter**

Hotch and Rossi were sitting in the living room of the mansion while the girls were out and Morgan and Reid went out for a drive. As they sat talking Sky was sitting between asleep. She enjoyed spending time with her daddy and grandpa.

Hotch's phone rang and startled Sky awake. Both men cursed.

"It was JJ we have we case. Wheels up now." Hotch said.

Once on the jet everyone settled into their normal spots. Hotch laid down with Sky on the couch. The jet was quiet.

"Alright what do we have?" Hotch asked when everyone was wake except Sky she was still asleep so the team decided to let her continue to sleep.

"An UnSub that has killed before when he was ten, thirteen, sixteen, and recently. They believe that he is now 40-45 years of age and released from the pysch ward of the local prison." JJ relayed.

"So after sixteen he stops killing and is finally caught and released and now is killing again. Why?" Morgan asked.

"Perhaps he didn't think he was finished yet." Reid replied.

"Alright Handsome. Your theory is good. The UnSub could already have the final victims picked out and now deciding how it's all gonna go down." Emily said.

"The UnSub could miss the rush of the kill so he or she started again." Rossi theorized.

"The UnSub is female." Reid said.

"How do you know Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"Loot at the scene. It's clean. Males wouldn't clean up, they would kill and leave but females do clean to keep things neat." Reid explained.

"He has a point. Females are neater then males. They would keep the scene neat and clean. Males just don't care. Like my G Man said." Garcia said via webcam. She had to stay behind this time.

"Alright. We'll know more once we get there. Garcia did you book our hotel?" Hotch asked.

"Oh Honey. I did better than a hotel. I got a cabin that has enough rooms that you wouldn't have to share." Garcia said.

"Garcia how are we gonna-" Hotch started.

"I got it taken care of bossman don't worry." She said. "See you soon."

"Wonder what she meant by 'see you soon'." JJ pondered.

"You got me. Baby Girl can be quite the mystery." Morgan said.

Once they landed they headed to the station where the Chief was waiting.

"Hi I'm Chief Jared Michaels. Welcome." He said.

"Hi. I'm Agent Hotchner. These are Agents Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, Morgan and Dr. Reid." Hotch said.

"Nice to meet you. Now who's this little one?" Jared asked smiling at Sky.

"I'm Sky." She said shyly.

"Hey there Sky." He said. "This way to your temporary headquarters."

They followed Jared to the conference room in the back.

"This here is the most private conference room we have. You may use to your liking." Jared said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some of my own work to take care of."

They bid their byes for now and got to work while Sky drew in her sketchbook. They didn't get too far. They got that the UnSub lives in a secluded part in the mountains and she was once a mother but the baby died from its lung failure. Chief Michaels walked in.

"Hey. You'll might want to head to your hotel or cabin. We're about to get a snow storm and it's suppose to hit hard." He warned.

"Alright thank you." Hotch said. "Pack it up guys. We got to go."

They packed up everything and used Garcia's directions to get to the cabin. Which was fairly close to the city. They got out and went to the door when it swung open and revealed a cheery Garcia.

"Hello my doves!" She squealed taking Sky from Hotch. "Welcome to our temp home!"

"Wow it's beautiful." JJ said.

"Uh huh. Now there's four bedrooms upstairs, one right over there, and four downstairs. Now we all get our own rooms unless you want to share. There's a bedroom downstairs that has a bunk bed if anyone would like to share with our Fire Girl." She said.

"I don't mind sharing with Sky. That ok with you sis?" Reid asked.

Sky smiled and nodded.

"I know we're here for work, but there's nothing to stop us having a bit of fun just incase we're snowed in while we're here." She said.

After showing the family around. They chose their bedrooms. Sky and Spencer took the bunk beds downstairs, Hotch took the room next door to them so he could be close to Sky. Rossi and Morgan took the room in the living room. They wanted to be close to the front door in case if someone tried to break in, and the girls took three of the four bedrooms upstairs.

True to the Chief's words the storm hit and hit hard. They weren't going anywhere for the rest of the night. So they worked for a little bit and then separated and played around while Garcia and the girls made dinner.

Sky sat quietly as she and Reid watched her daddy, big brother and grandfather play pool. A few times the guys would let Sky roll the white ball to hit one of the others.

After dinner and her bath, the whole family gathered in the home theatre and watched some of the movies Garcia brought. Sky fell asleep during the second movie.

"Bedtime." Hotch announced. He went into Spencer and Sky's room and settled her on the top bunk. Although the bunks were pretty big Hotch didn't want to risk Sky falling off.

"Night sweetie." Hotch whispered kissing his daughter's forehead. "If she needs me-"

"You're right next door and I'll come get you. Don't worry Hotch." Reid said.

Hotch nodded and the two said goodnight. Reid looked up at the sleeping girl in the top bunk.

'The bunk is really big and makes her seem a whole lot smaller.' He thought.

"Night Sis." Reid said kissing her forehead and settling in the bottom bunk happy to know if his baby sister needed him he was right there.

Cabin-Next morning

Sky woke up and forgot for minute where she was. Remembering she sat up and yawned around her thumb and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She grabbed Simba and looked around noticing her big brother was already up.

Sky started dozing back off until the door opened and revealed her big brother.

Reid smiled at his baby sister and reached for her. Sky crawled to him and reached out to him and was taken into Reid's strong arms.

"Well well. Look who's up. Doing good this morning Sis?" Reid asked while gathering Sky's clothes and getting the bath ready.

Sky mumbled her greeting sleepily. Reid chuckled. His baby sister was cute waking up. Reid helped her with her bath.

Once done and changed Reid took his sister upstairs and settled her in his lap at one of the tables.

"Morning sweetie. Sleep well?" Hotch asked kissing Sky's forehead setting a plate of waffles in front of her.

"Uh huh." Sky yawned and took a bite of waffle.

"Good. We got a call this morning from Jared. Like us everyone's snowed in. No one's going anywhere." Hotch said.

"So we're stuck here?" Sky asked.

"Until they dig us out. Yes. Don't worry sweetheart we'll still catch the UnSub." Rossi assured.

Sky smiled and nodded and took another bite of waffle. She pretended to feed Simba. The kid was really cute.

"All finished sweetie?" Emily asked.

Sky nodded and Emily took her plate. The girls cleaned up and the men and Sky went downstairs and started a game of pool.

While the game was going on Sky spotted something from the corner of her eye. It was person. She concluded it was female by the way she walked and moved through the deep snow. Plus she was small. She also saw blood dripping from her or her bag.

"Daddy! There's person outside and I think she's hurt!" Sky called.

Hotch went over to the door and looked to where Sky was pointing and she was right! Hotch went out on the balcony and looked closely. The blood was coming from the bag.

Hotch bolted back inside and grabbed Sky and ran into his bedroom with Morgan, Reid and Rossi behind him.

Hotch texted the girls upstairs and they too went to a room on the third floor.

"Hotch. What's going on?" Morgan asked breaking the silence.

"That girl was carrying a bag with blood dripping from it. I didn't want to risk her seeing us and Sky." Hotch said rocking the baby who was tightly secured in his arms. "She may be our UnSub."

They agreed but they would discuss it later. About five minutes later Morgan, Rossi, Reid and the girls moved about the cabin and couldn't see the girl anymore. Morgan got a sample of blood and had Garcia analyze it with a thing she brought.

"Bad news and worse news." She said. "Bad news it's blood. Worse news it's human. Our mystery woman was carrying a body."

They sighed. So it was their UnSub. A small yawn broke the silence. They looked toward their youngest and saw her head resting on Hotch's shoulder and her sleepy eyes drooping.

Hotch patted the baby's back and settled in the rocker next to the fireplace and rocked. He hummed a lullaby and began dozing off himself.

The watched happily at the father and daughter. They whipped out their phones and snapped a few photos at the sleeping pair. It was cute! Garcia saved it as her new background on her laptop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

"Oh my." Garcia said.

The other looked outside and became frightened as a big shadowy thing appeared outside.

The team had their guns trained to the bear as she got in. Hotch was glad he woken in time and rushed Sky upstairs and put her in one of the girls rooms. But Sky got out and ran downstairs and saw her family getting ready to take fire.

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" She shouted and stood in front of the bear intent on protecting her.

"Sky get back upstairs!" Hotch shouted.

"No! Daddy don't hurt her. Please don't." Sky begged.

They saw tears filling the toddler's green eyes. But Hotch couldn't allow his daughter to be hurt or killed by that thing. Hotch would protect his daughter no matter what.

The bear was grateful the child was trying to help. She remembered she had a cub. But he sadly died by the hands of a poacher, so the bear understood the man's reasons for pointing the gun towards her. She knew the man would protect his daughter. She failed to protect hers. But she needed help! Her owner was out of control and needed to be brought to justice!

She noticed the toddler coming towards her. She lowered her head so she could pat it. She nuzzled her cheek. 'That's right little one. I won't harm you.'

"See daddy. She won't harm anyone. I think she wants us to help her." Sky said.

"What do you mean Firebird?" Morgan asked lowering his gun.

"Sky does have a point. I mean, what if the bear belongs to our UnSub? She could help us find her." Reid said.

The team put their guns away and looked at the bear's tag on her collar. Sure enough they got a name. Alicia Campbell. Garcia ran a check and found that she was their UnSub. Alicia started killing on day after church when the priest said she was possessed by a demon. Since Alicia had mental problems she took it seriously and began her murders starting with her parents. Later she legally adopted a black bear named Lily.

"Lily where does your owner live?" Sky asked.

Lily went outside and pointed to the mountains. The team decided to head that way but in the morning. It was too late to go now. Plus it was Sky's bedtime.

"Night Lily. I promise that daddy will make Alicia pay." Sky told the bear and gave her a hug.

Lily nuzzled Sky. 'Thank you little one.'

Garcia snapped photos of that cute scene. Hotch smiled and picked up the toddler. He patted Lily's head.

"I'm sorry Lily about pointing my gun at you. I'll protect Sky in any way I can. I'm sure you understand." He said taking the groggy girl downstairs for her bath.

'I understand fully.' She thought. Lily went outside and laid down in the snow. She loved how it felt and how it sparkled in the moonlight.

Lily awoke with a start the next morning. She heard crying. She looked into the living room window and saw the toddler crying in her father's arms while her elder brother held an ice pack to her head.

'What happened to the little one?' She wondered.

The door opened and she was let in. She went to the crying girl and nuzzled her gently.

"L-Lily." Sky sobbed. She hugged the bear.

'Shhh little one. It's gonna be alright.' Lily silently comforted the girl.

She looked towards the family with eyes that read 'what happened?'

"Sky saw a figure last night and it scared her. So she tried to climb out of the top bunk only to fall. Now the kid has a terrible headache." Morgan explained.

'Ohh. That witch! Wait till I get my hands on her! She'll pay for everything!' Lily cursed to herself.

A half hour later Sky cried herself to exhaustion and given in to the medicine. Hotch rocked her some more and rubbed her back. Hotch really didn't want to leave his daughter. But he no choice. They knew who their UnSub was and where she lived. The sooner they caught their UnSub the better.

Hotch reluctantly passed Sky to JJ, Reid and Garcia who promised to take good care of her.

With that the others got ready and left with Lily. They brought her because she could lead them to the cabin of her master.

Once deep into the woods, they let Lily and told her to lead them to Alicia.

She happily complied as she led them up the mountain. About ten minutes up Lily found the cabin and growled.

The team got out with their guns drawn ready to strike. Lily slowly walked to the cabin when Alicia came out.

"Oh Lily! What a pleasant surprise! You brought me the next sacrifices! But I still require the little lamb." She glared.

"Touch my daughter and I swear you'll actually see what Hell looks like." Hotch threatened deeply.

"My my. Daddy to the rescue. Let guess. The protective big brother and sister, the grandfather, and of course as you mentioned your daughter. But I'll still sacrifice her. I must. It pleases my God." She growled.

"You have one sick God. But you're still not touching my sis. Not if I can help it." Morgan growled aiming his gun at her head.

Alicia snorted and rolled her eyes. She looked over towards Lily and whistled.

Lily didn't move. Alicia did it again. Lily still didn't move.

"Lily! Come here now!" Alicia yelled.

Lily made no move. She simply stared at her former owner.

"Lily I'm warning you. Come. Here. Now." Alicia said.

Lily stood stiff as a board.

Alicia opened her mouth when Lily finally made her move. But the move wound up causing them to go over the ledge!

The team ran over to the edge and called in for helicopter support. One of the EMTs proclaimed Alicia dead. She snapped her neck during the fall. Lily was barely breathing and was transported to a nearby wild life hospital.

On the jet later that night.

Sky was still pretty upset about the news on Lily. They told her about what happened and Lily may not make it through it the night.

Sky sniffled. When she did she was pulled into a tight hug. She went around hugging her family for comfort and silently praying that Lily would be alright.

She got into her daddy's embrace and snuggled into him. She put her thumb in her mouth and clutched Simba tightly.

Soft humming and her family's voices soothed her to sleep.

A week later

"Sky sweetie you have a postcard." Hotch said bringing the mail in.

Sky tottled over to her daddy and raised her arms. Hotch smiled and picked up the girl. Hotch and Sky were having a father/daughter day at the mansion. The others were all out. Hotch went over to their favourite rocking chair and settled in. Hotch read the postcard out loud.

Dear Sky.

How are you? I'm doing much better and I'm home with my new owners who love me very much.

I hope you're well and your head's feeling better. I miss you bunches! And never got to say thank you for being such a good friend. So thank you. When you come back to Tennessee be sure to come see me.

Love,

Lily.

There was a paw print next to Lily's name. Sky loved her postcard so much that she asked her daddy if they could keep it somewhere safe. Hotch nodded and stuck it on the fridge. He took a sleepy toddler back to the rocking and fell asleep together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own**

A couple days later after recently closing a case found Sky waking up in her and Hotch's hotel room. Sitting up, she fisted her eyes as she glanced around the room. "Morning Daddy." she greeted.

"Good morning, Sky." Aaron responded. He tousled the little girl's hair before going over to his suitcase and packing his toiletry kit.

Sky frowned. "Are we leaving?" she asked.

"Yes," Hotch replied. "The director called this morning. Dave and I are needed to testify in a murder case from a few months ago. And the rest of you are to return to Quantico."

Sky's face fell. She tossed the blankets off, slid down the side of the bed, and tottled over to her father. "Can I go with you?" she asked.

"Sorry sweetie." Aaron apologized as he scooped his daughter up.

"I wanna go with you." Sky stated.

"I know and I'd take you if I could but I can't." Aaron told the upset girl. "You don't have to worry though. Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, JJ and Garcia are going to stay with you while I'm gone. They'll take good care of you. And I'll only be gone a couple of days, a week at the most."

"But I don't want you to go." Sky whispered. She wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and held on tight.

"I know you don't sweetie. I don't wanna leave you either but we don't exactly have a choice." Aaron explained, hugging his little one.

"Aaron, are you about ready?" Dave asked as he strode into the room. Noting the crying girl in his friend's arms, he winced. "Guess not. I'll just give you guys a few minutes." He turned to leave.

"Grandpa!" Sky called, holding out her arms.

Doing an about face, Dave walked over to the father and daughter. He took Sky from Hotch and gave her a hug. "Morning sweetheart." he cheerfully greeted. "I take it Aaron's already filled you in."

"Yes," Sky replied with a sniffle. "Do you really have to go?"

"Afraid so, sweetie." Rossi answered, kissing the girl's forehead. "But you'll be okay. Morgan and Garcia will see to that."

"I know." Sky mumbled.

"Then what's with the sad face, Firebird?" Morgan questioned as he strolled into the room. Taking the girl from Rossi, he started tickling Sky's tummy.

"Stop Morgan! Stop!" Sky got out between giggles.

"No can do, Kiddo. You have to say the magic word first." Morgan teased as he continued the attack.

Taking note of Sky's red face, Hotch quickly stepped in. "Stop it, Derek." he ordered.

"Yes sir." Derek replied, stopping the attack. He immediately righted the girl in his arms.

Taking Sky from Morgan, Hotch started for the door. "Come on sweetie let's get you fed." He said, tossing the youngster into the air.

Smiling as the girl's laughter filled the room, Rossi and Morgan followed Hotch out the door and down the hall to the elevators. It was time to eat.

After a quick breakfast, the family packed up their SUV's and said their goodbyes before hitting the road. They drove in silence except for the occasional sound of the radio. Morgan, Emily, JJ, Reid and Garcia had all tried to engage Sky in conversation but the girl had remained quiet. She hadn't spoken since Hotch and Rossi had left and the others were starting to get worried.

"What's wrong Sky?" Reid asked his little sister.

"Nothing." Sky replied.

"Nothing huh?" He said.

Sky looked up at her brother and sighed. "I wish I could have gone with Daddy and Grandpa."

Spencer sighed. "I know Sky. But a court room is not the ideal place for a child like you. You could wander off and have Hotch and Rossi worry about where you are."

Sky didn't think of that the last thing she wanted was to make her family worry about her.

Soon the small group arrived at their home and made their way inside. Spencer carried Sky upstairs and set her down in Hotch's room before heading to the bathroom and started filling up the bathtub.

"Come on Sky. Bath time." He said as he carried her into the bathroom.

Soon Sky was freshly bathe and dressed for bed. Spencer held her close and rocked her. He thought about the time before Sky entered the BAU team's lives. Children usually didn't like him and it was due to the 'Reid Effect' but because of Sky it was history. He adored Sky and was willing to do anything for her. He enjoyed having a little sister and wanted to make sure that Sky knew that she was loved.

"Spence?" Sky's voice disturbed his train of thought.

"Yeah Sky?" He asked.

"I love you, big brother." She said as she slowly fell asleep.

Spencer smiled. "I love you too, little sister."

He then laid her down in his bed and quickly got changed for bed. Once that task was done he got into bed and felt Sky snuggle in to his side. He smiled as he wrapped an arm protectively around her. "Sweet Dreams Sky." He said before he fell asleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own**

**AN: This chapter continues from the last one.**

The next day the family were lazing around the manor. Morgan and Reid made sure to keep Sky occupied by playing outside while the girls watched. They all knew that Sky missed Hotch and Rossi but they enjoyed seeing her smile as she played with her brothers.

After a while though JJ noticed that Sky was rubbing her eyes. "Boys its time for Sky's nap." She called out to them.

Morgan and Reid both saw Sky rub her eyes for a second time and thought it was best if they stopped. Morgan walked over and scooped up Sky. "Come on Sky. Time for your nap I think."

Sky just rested her head on his shoulder and started to doze. Then she felt herself be set down on something soft and something was draped over her. She snuggled in to the blanket and went to sleep.

The family all smiled as they watched her snuggle into the blanket. JJ and Emily went into the kitchen to get some drinks Reid went upstairs to have a shower and to grab a book he was currently reading while Garcia and Morgan went off to see what was on the TV.

Later that night after dinner Sky was found sitting on a stool staring at the silent phone. _'Please ring. Please ring.' _Sky kept repeating in her head. She needed something to do to occupy her mind until then. Deciding to help Morgan with the dishes, Sky started to slide off the stool only to stop as an image of the Washington courthouse came on the television. She climbed onto the counter, grabbed the remote, and thumbed up the volume.

"We have breaking news ladies and gentlemen. Gunfire has been reported inside the Middleton courthouse. It appears an unknown assailant stood up during the testimony of an F.B.I. profiler and began firing. According to sources inside the courtroom, several people were shot including the agent on the stand."

Meanwhile in the living room

"Sky would love to…" the sound of shattering glass and Derek's upset voice drowned out the rest of what JJ was saying. Knowing something had to be horribly wrong for Derek to sound like that, JJ dashed across the room to the kitchen with Emily, Garcia and Reid hot at her heels. She rounded the entryway, gasping at the sight of Derek attempting to calm a panicking Sky. "Derek, what's going on? What happened?" she questioned as she rushed over to the two.

"Turn that thing off!" Derek ordered, keeping his focus on Sky.

"Turn what…oh no!" JJ threw a hand over her mouth. Flipping off the TV, she shared a worried look with Emily, Penelope and Reid before turning her attention to the hyperventilating girl sitting on the counter. "Shhh, Sky, shhhh! It's alright, Honey." She cooed, rubbing the youngster's back.

"Look at me Sky." Reid directed. He grasped the struggling girl's chin and gently turned her to face him.

"I can't lose them Spence. I can't lose you guys." She kept on repeating to herself.

Elsewhere

Aaron ran a weary hand across his face as he lumbered through the waiting room and out the emergency room's sliding glass doors. He went over to a small, metal bench and gratefully sank onto it. Sighing the profiler pulled out his cell. He needed to let the rest of the team know what had happened and that they were going to be alright. Flipping the phone open, he punched in the number for the manor.

"I've got it." JJ quietly called. She hurried over and snatched up the phone. "Hello"

"JJ, its Hotch."

"Oh thank goodness!" JJ exclaimed. "We've been so worried! Are you and Rossi alright?"

"Worried?" Aaron repeated his brow furrowing.

"Yes worried. Derek and Sky saw the news report about the shooting and…"

"Sky knows?!" Aaron questioned.

"Yeah, Sky was sitting on a stool waiting for your call when the story broke." JJ explained.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "How'd she take it?"

JJ sighed. "Not well at all. She had a major panic attack." She replied. "I've never seen one that bad, Hotch. Sky was absolutely shaking in Spence's arms, she kept repeating that she could not lose you or Rossi and…"

"JJ? JJ, its okay. You don't have to continue." Aaron broke in before his friend could get too upset. "How is she now?"

"She's sleeping." JJ told the worried father. She peered around the corner of the entryway. "Emily's sitting in the rocker with her but I'm sure she's okay. What about you two? Are you and Rossi alright?"

"I'm fine. My arm was grazed by a stray bullet but it's barely more than a scratch." Aaron answered. "Dave wasn't quite as lucky though. He was on the stand when the shooting starting. A couple of rounds caught him in the shoulder."

JJ sucked in a breath. "How is he?"

"The doctors said he's going to be just fine. The bullets went straight through his shoulder." Hotch assured the worried woman. "Dave will be back to his old grouchy self in no time."

JJ laughed. "That's good to know." She said.

Hotch glanced at his watch. "Listen JJ, I need to go check on Rossi. See if they've put him in a room yet. Will you let the rest of team know we're alright for me?"

"Sure Hotch, you go ahead and go back to Rossi. I'll handle the others." JJ replied with a smile.

"I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night JJ and tell Sky that I and Rossi love her."

"Night Hotch and I tell her that." JJ said before hanging up the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own**

**AN: This chapter continues from the last one.**

Sky slowly awoke. Yawning, she sleepily blinked her eyes open to half-mast. She glanced around the darkened, unfamiliar room with a frown. Her eyes widened as she took in the hospital bed and surrounding equipment. Disoriented and frightened, the little girl began to shake she didn't like this place. Hearing a soothing voice telling her it was alright, Sky turned her head and looked up into the smiling face of… "D-Daddy!" she shouted. Sitting up, she threw her arms around her adoptive father.

"Morning sweetie," Aaron greeted with a smile. He brushed a stray lock of hair off his daughter's forehead. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away."

"M-m-morning? What? When did…where…Daddy, what's going on?" Sky croaked.

"Sounds like somebody needs some water." A voice called from the bed.

"Grandpa?!" Sky hollered, craning her neck to try to see her grandfather. "Grandpa, are you okay? Did you get shot? How bad is it?"

"Easy, Sky." Aaron urged, rubbing the youngster's back. "Dave is going to be alright."

"But, but…"

"Aaron bring Sky to me." Rossi ordered as he raised the head of the bed a little.

"I don't think that's a wise…"

"Either you bring her to me or I'm coming to you." Dave threatened.

"Fine." Hotch huffed. Scooping up the tiny girl, he toted the youngster over to the senior member of the family and carefully sat her on the edge of the bed beside Rossi. "But I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, yeah." Rossi muttered, waving the younger man away. He then turned his attention to Sky who was staring at him wide-eyed. "Come here you." He said, snuggling the little girl into his side.

Taking the water pitcher off the tray table, JJ poured a small amount into a plastic cup and handed it to Sky.

Sky gulped down the water, sighing as she soothed her raw throat. "Thank *yawn* you JJ." she said, handing the empty cup back.

"Anytime sweetie." JJ replied, giving Sky a kiss on her forehead.

Sky turned and stared up at Rossi. "Are you really okay?" she asked the injured profiler.

"I'm going to be just fine." Dave answered, ruffling the youngster's hair. Seeing Sky yawn and sleepily knuckle her eyes, the man smiled. "Close your eyes sweetheart. I've got you." He whispered. He lowered the head of the bed before kissing the now sleeping girl's forehead. Snuggling the girl closer to him, Dave closed his eyes and joined Sky in sleep.

A few days later and Rossi was released from the hospital and Sky was happy that her family was back together.

But one night Sky couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed but she still couldn't go to sleep. She wondered why she couldn't sleep then she realised that she had been so worried about her daddy and grandpa that she wanted to be closer to them. Decision made she grabbed Simba crawled out of her bed and made her way to her daddy's room.

After a quick shower, Aaron walked back into his bedroom. He placed his dirty clothes in the laundry bag by the closet and then shuffled over to the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he started to slide in. A soft, hesitant knock on his door stopped him. "Come in." he called.

The door was nudged open a bit and tiny eyes appeared and peered around it.

"Sky?" Aaron called.

The girl slid inside the room. She stood in the middle of the room fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Sky, what is it sweetheart?" Aaron questioned as he started around the bed.

Sky looked up at her daddy and quietly asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can Sky." Aaron assured the youngster. He walked over, scooped up his daughter, and settled her in the queen sized bed. The young father then slid in beside the girl and wrapped an arm around her. "Go to sleep, sweetie," he said. "I've got you." Feeling the child snuggle into his side, Aaron smiled. In no time at all both father and daughter were fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own**

**AN: This takes place a month or so after the last chapter.**

Once Rossi was fully recovered he suggested about going to his cabin in the mountains for a bit. The family thought it was a great idea.

After being at the cabin for a few days Hotch thought about taking Sky to the doctors to get the flu shot. Then Morgan volunteered to take her.

The trip to the doctor's office was not a nice one. Sky tried to be brave but like any other child she didn't like having injections. Morgan didn't like to see Sky like this but he knew that now she had taken the flu shot that she was ok.

"Okay Firebird." Morgan whispered as he continued to rub comforting circles in the tot's back. "Let's get outta here, huh?" Feeling a nod against his neck, he stood and started for the door.

"Wait a minute sir," Nurse Adkins called out. "I need to give you the flu vaccine information sheet." She went over to the young man and, seeing his hands occupied, folded the paper and put it in his jacket pocket. "Make sure you read over the possible side effects when you get a chance so you'll know what to watch for."

"I will." Morgan replied, keeping his eyes on the trembling girl in his arms. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Nurse Adkins cheerfully responded. "You two have a nice day now."

Derek gave her a curt nod before quickly striding down the hall and out the door. He rushed across the waiting room, through the glass door, around the vehicles filling the parking lot, and up to his vehicle. Unlocking the truck, Morgan opened the driver's side door and slid inside. Settling Sky in his lap, he concentrated on calming his little sister down.

After what felt like hours, the little girl's tears tapered off. The exhausted girl leaned back against her brother's chest, and closed her eyes.

"Feeling better, kiddo?" Morgan asked. Getting a weary nod in reply, he smiled. "Good, cause we need to get going." Scooping up the tired girl, he climbed out of the truck, opened the back door, and settled Sky in her seat. He fastened the youngster's seat belt and then leaned down and kissed the top of the tired girl's head. "Close your eyes, Firebird. I'll wake you when we get there."

Morgan closed the door and climbed back into the driver's seat. He glanced into the rearview mirror, happy to see his little sister peacefully sleeping. Derek pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Rossi's cabin.

Morgan hurried through the front door of Rossi's cabin carrying a shivering Sky. "Hotch!" he bellowed, heading for the kitchen.

The sound of boots thudding up the stairs was heard followed by the appearance of Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Prentiss. Seeing their friend cradling the little girl, the group rushed over. "What happened?" Aaron asked, kicking himself for letting his daughter out of his sight.

"I'm not sure. She was fine when we left. She took a little nap after she got the flu shot, that wasn't a surprise. She seemed to be alright when she woke up. But then she started getting tired again. I thought maybe it was because it was getting close to naptime." Derek explained, handing the youngster over to Hotch.

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Sky muttered tiredly.

Feeling the unnatural warmth of the tiny body and spying the twin red spots on her cheeks, Aaron sighed. "Let's get you to bed." He said. "Dave."

"On it." Rossi called over his shoulder as he strode towards the kitchen.

"Morgan, you said Sky got her flu shot this morning?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, why?" Derek answered.

"This could be a side effect of the shot." Reid told him. "Or it might be an allergic reaction. Did the nurse give you an information sheet about what to expect?"

Morgan nodded. "It's in my pocket." He replied.

"Come on. Let's get it to Hotch." Spencer urged.

And the two of them made their way up to Hotch's room while Emily went to inform JJ and Garcia.

"How bad is it?" Aaron asked without taking his eyes off his sick daughter.

"100.6" Dave read off.

"No wonder you feel like crap, kid." Morgan muttered. He glanced up as Reid re-entered the room. "What'd the doc say?"

"He said a fever under 101, chills, and muscle aches were all common side effects of the vaccine." Spencer replied. "And that we could give her Children's Tylenol for the fever and if it wasn't gone in a couple of days to bring her in." He handed Hotch the medicine cup already filled with the needed dose of medication.

"Thanks" Aaron said. He helped Sky sit up long enough to swallow the strawberry flavoured medicine. "There you go, sweetie. That'll have you feeling better in no time."

"Go to sleep Sky." Reid instructed, stroking the girl's cheek. "We've got ya."

Sky smiled at her daddy, brothers and grandpa before she lay back down and went to sleep. She knew that she was safe with her family nearby.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own**

**AN: This takes place at least a couple weeks after the last chapter.**

Hotch carried a peacefully sleeping Sky into the BAU. Once inside he was approached by JJ who carried a case file.

"Hate to spoil the moment. But we got a case. It's urgent." JJ said.

They headed into the conference room to find it full of doctors. Poison Control doctors.

"Agents." The head doctor said. "I'm Dr. Victor Houston. These are Drs. Ashley Kelly, Luke Andrews, and Gloria Jackson."

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner; these are Agents David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jenifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, our tech analyst Penelope Garcia." Hotch introduced. "And this is my daughter Sky." Sky waved at the doctors who smiled back at her.

"We need your help Agents. We have a murderer who has stolen dangerous poison from our lab. We need to catch him before he unleashes it. We need you to come to North Carolina." Dr. Victor said.

"What does the poison do?" Rossi asked.

"Well first the poison was suppose to an experimental antidote. But a chemical was added to the mix and made it deadly. The poison will make you ill. Very ill. It'll also shut down your bodies defence system. It will cause high fevers and difficulty breathing." Dr. Ashley explained.

"We'll help. Wheels up in twenty." Hotch and they dispersed for the moment.

Jet

Once settle they began the profile.

"The UnSub has to be male. A female no matter how psychotic wouldn't steal a poison this deadly, and he has to be at least in his late 40s-early 50s and possibly sick himself." Morgan theorized.

"But if he's ill, why steal a deadly toxin?" Dr. Luke asked.

"If he's terminally ill and heard about an antidote and thought it could cure him. But fen he mut of heard fat it was a deadly toxin instead and is now angry." Spencer theorized.

"Good theory Kiddo. But there might be more to it than that. But we'll defiantly keep it in mind." Rossi said.

Spencer nodded and smiled at Sky. She fisted her eyes and leaned heavily into Hotch.

"Naptime." He said rocking the baby.

Sky was asleep in seconds.

Jet

"Sky...Come on sweetie. Time to get up." A voice called to her.

Sky opened her eyes and looked to find she on the jet. She figured they woken her cause they were about to land. She fisted her eyes and laid her head back on Hotch's shoulder.

"Have a nice nap Firebird?" Morgan asked.

Sky nodded sleepily. They chuckled. The kid was adorable when she was half asleep.

"Agents we just got a call. The first strain of the toxin has been released. We already have people hospitalized." Dr. Gloria informed.

"Damn." Morgan swore.

"When we land we need you to wear these surgical masks. We don't know if the toxin is deadly or not and we don't want to take any risks." Dr. Victor said.

They nodded. They too didn't want to take any risks, especially with their youngest. They couldn't risk her getting sick like the doctors had described.

Once they landed the doctors instructed them to put the masks before they exited the jet. If the strain was large enough it could reach them. So they did as they were told and headed to the station and the doctors went back to the lab to continue working on the antidote.

Station

When they got to the station everyone at the station was wearing some type of mask over their face to protect themselves.

"Welcome to North Carolina. I'm Chief Alyson Thomas." She introduced.

Hotch introduced his team and got settled in the conference room. They wanted to solve this quickly.

Since they couldn't interview witnesses they didn't have much to go on. But Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan went to see if they couldn't find anything at the site where the first strain was released.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own**

**AN: This continues from the last chapter.**

About an hour later

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Reid and Emily were out looking for answers and clues to next location where the next strain would be released.

Garcia glanced at her charge and sighed. It was past dinnertime and bedtime was also rolling around. She called Hotch and told him she was taking her back to the hotel.

_"Please be careful. If you feel sick contact the doctors immediately." Hotch said._

"Will do Bossman. You be careful too. Bye." She said. "Sky sweetie. We're going back to the hotel. It past dinnertime and your bedtimes coming."

Sky nodded. She knew better not to argue with Garcia. She'd end up losing. She gathered up her things and tottled to Garcia and raised her arms. She smiled and scooped her up.

Hotel

Once at the hotel Garcia didn't quite feel right. She glanced at her charge and saw her cheeks were a bit red.

Brushing it off for now. She helped the toddler get ready for bed. She helped bathed her and got her pjs on. By this time Sky didn't look good at all. She felt her forehead and it felt like it was on fire! She panicked! Had she been exposed!? If so, how? They've been wearing their masks! It hit her like a ton of bricks. When they had dinner they took the masks off.

Garcia felt dizzy. She swayed and collapsed. She too had been exposed.

"Garcia!" Sky shouted. Which sent her in a coughing fit.

When it stopped briefly, she placed Garcia's mask back on her face and grabbed her phone. She dialled for Dr. Victor and told him what had happened.

He and the other doctors arrived and took them the labs. They needed the antidote and quick!

First release site

The team was mad! They couldn't find anything! Their thoughts were interrupted by Hotch's phone going off.

"Hotchner. What? On my way!" Hotch closed his phone and bolted for the SUV the others hot on his heels.

"Hotch man. What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Sky and Garcia were taken to labs. They've been exposed to poison." Hotch said trying to keep his composure.

They looked shocked and worried. Garcia and their youngest had been exposed! Hotch sped down the freeway and raced into the labs.

Lab Infirmary

Garcia was shaking and she couldn't breathe. She had been the antidote but it seemed it wasn't doing much. So they had to make it stronger.

Sky however was a different story. She felt like she was trapped in a volcano. She too was given the antidote. But like Garcia...no effect.

The doctors had to move quickly! Before it becomes too late.

'Daddy...help me...i it hurts...s so hot...' Sky thought to herself willing for her father to just magically appear.

And low and behold, he did.

"Sky!" Hotch shouted as he ran up the bed which his daughter laid in. "Oh Sky."

Hotch collapsed in the chair next to the bed and started stroking his daughter's cheek.

The others looked in shock and agony at their fallen family members. They looked awful.

They decided to spend the night there. They didn't have the heart or the strength to leave them behind. But nobody really slept that night.

JJ and Emily stayed behind with their loved ones. It was hard to get the boys to leave but they had no choice.

Emily was by Garcia's side comforting her. Even though Garcia had a low strain she still was in pain and still had trouble breathing.

JJ was by Sky's. She too had a low strain but since she was smaller the toxin affected her more. Sky had broken out into a fever, and her breathing wasn't great.

The girls kept watched over their loved ones and watched the doctors rush to make more vials of the antidote and making it stronger. The two were snapped out of their thoughts when JJ's phone went off.

"Yeah Hotch?" She asked.

_"JJ we need you. The UnSub released another strain. The media found out." Hotch said._

"Oh my g-. Hotch I can't leave them." She said frantic.

_"Reid's on his way there. JJ we need you. The city's now in a mass panic." Hotch said._

"Yes sir." She said.

_"How's Sky and Garcia?" Hotch asked._

"Not good. Garcia's in pain and on oxygen. SKY is on oxygen as well but her breathing's not that good and she has a fever of 102.8 and climbing." She relayed.

_"Alright. Get here now. Please." Hotch said._

"I'll be there as soon as I can." JJ hung up.

"What's up JJ?" Emily asked.

"The UnSub has released another strain. The media found out and the city is now in a mass panic." JJ relayed sadly. "Spence's coming to replace me for a while."

"Go. I'll keep an eye on them till Reid gets here." Emily assured.

JJ nodded. She palmed Sky's cheek and left for the station with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be fine. Reid'll look after her and they'll get the cure. Those two will be fine." JJ told herself.

She let a shaky sigh and went to wait for Reid. When he got here she told him everything and drove off. Reid bolted to the room that contained his loved ones.

Station

JJ walked in and saw the media frenzy. She went to the restroom to straighten herself out. She cried on the way there. She cleaned up her face and re did her make up. She headed out and took a deep breath.

"You can do it kiddo." Rossi said pulling her into a half hug.

"Thanks Rossi. I just can't help but worry." She said.

"I know what you mean. Hotch and Morgan have been frantic. And me, well let's just say if I meet our UnSub he'll never see the light of day ever again." He said.

JJ smiled at that. She took a look at the crowd and a tall, elderly looking person caught her eye. She felt her hair stand up.

"Rossi. The tall, elderly looking man." JJ said.

Rossi looked and felt the same as JJ. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"You handle the media, I'll tell Hotch." Rossi whispered.

JJ nodded. Rossi moved to Hotch and Morgan and whispered to them. They both looked and nodded. JJ gave her speech and assured the 'attack' was nothing but mass hysteria.

The tall man was furious. He gripped a vial ready to release another strain, when he felt himself being dragged away.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi took him to an interrogation room and searched him. They found the vials and their UnSub.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own**

**AN: This continues from the last chapter.**

Labs

Reid held his little sister's hand in his. His protective gaze never leaving the girl. The doctors came in.

"We think we got it!" Dr. Victor exclaimed.

He administered the drug to them.

"Now what?" Emily asked.

"We wait. We have to give the antidote time to work. But I think we got right this time." Dr. Victor said.

He looked at the two siblings. Reid's attention was still on his little sister. The doctor smiled and left to give them privacy.

Reid continued to hold his baby sister's hand. Colour was coming back to her face. Her cheeks were still red with fever, which had started going down. Her breathing was a different story. Even though the antidote was working they wanted her on oxygen for a few more days. They would replace the mask with the nasal cannula once she woke up.

Emily was talking to Garcia. She was already sitting up and doing a whole lot better. Or so she says. Her chest still hurt and so did her head. But Garcia was more worried about her Firegirl.

"She's going to be fine Pen." Emily assured.

"She's going to be more than fine. I plan on kidnapping her and spoiling her rotten to the core." She said.

"I'm sure she'll like that." Emily smiled.

She turned a stole a glance at her slumbering sibling. She wished she'd wake up already.

Reid too wished she'd wake up already. He missed his sis. He was silent hoping that Hotch, Rossi or Morgan would kill the UnSub for doing this to their loved ones.

Reid felt tiny fingers wrap around his pointer and middle finger. Sky was waking up.

Interrogation

Hotch stood outside. JJ removed him and was keeping an eye on him. Hotch attacked the UnSub. Landing a few good hits. Rossi and Morgan were now interrogating him.

They found out that his name was Jonathan Miller. Once convicted for murder. No surprise. Was released when he was diagnosed with prostate cancer and an incurable tumour.

He refused to talk until Rossi mentioned that a child was in the hospital fighting for their life did the UnSub confess. Rossi and Morgan left the room and joined JJ and Hotch They jumped when Hotch's cell went off.

"Hotchner." He said.

_"Hotch. It's Reid. Garcia's ok and so is Sky. She's waking up." Reid said._

"...S she's ok? Their both ok. We'll be there soon." He said. "Sky and Garcia are ok. Sky's finally waking up."

They hurried to the labs.

Labs

"Come on sis wake up. You can do it. Open your eyes for me." Spencer pleaded.

Sky moaned a little and opened her eyes half way.

"Spence?" She whispered barely audible.

"Hey you. Bout you got up." He teased lightly.

Emily and Garcia turned their attention to their youngest. She was awake!

"My firegirl!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Sky you're up!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hi." She wheezed.

"I'll get the doctor." Emily said walking out of the room.

"Alright. You no more talking. I'm glad you're awake sis." Spencer said carding a hand through her hair.

The doctor came in and examined Sky. He decided to leave the mask on for an extra day. After the exam the doctor allowed Spencer to rock and hold Sky.

When the doctor left, Spencer did just that. Mindful of the wires and IV still attached to her he gently lifted her and rocked her slowly so he didn't make her sick.

Sky was grateful that the doctor let her big brother hold her. She missed it. And Simba. She left him back in Quantico. But for now she would settle for her brother's arms. They were better than the bed/crib.

Sky snuggled into him and dropped back off. She was exhausted.

The others piled in quietly after a half hour. Garcia and Emily smiled at them and warned them to be quiet. They too smiled.

The two siblings were knocked out in the rocking chair. They settled in the room and slept as well. They needed it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own**

**AN: This continues from the last chapter.**

Sky was finally glad to be leaving the hospital. She could only bare them for a while before she actually gets tired of them.

Hotch was glad that she was well enough for them to go home. But the team were going to split up. Sky and Garcia couldn't fly so Morgan volunteered to drive with Garcia and Hotch would go with Sky and the rest of the team would go back home on the jet.

Morgan volunteered to drive Garcia because he was letting Hotch have some personal father/daughter time with Sky.

Sky startled awake when someone picked her up.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. We're staying the night here. There's no way you'd make the trip home." Hotch whispered rubbing the girl's back. "I need you to stay awake for a while for now ok? We got do your breathing, and you need to eat dinner, and we need to get you bathed."

Sky nodded sluggishly. Her mind was hazy and she was still tired.

After dinner she did her breathing exercises and took her meds. Hotch bathed Donna and put her to bed knowing she was still gone to the world.

Hotch kissed her forehead and laid down next to her. He flipped through the channels. He was glad he decided to take a few days. Sky needed it.

Sky woke the next morning slow and drained. She sat up and looked around. No sign of her daddy.

About ten minutes later Hotch walked back in with a few bags.

"Hey sweetie. Think you can eat?" Hotch asked giving her a peck on the forehead.

Sky nodded. To be honest she was quite hungry. Her eyes lit up when she saw chocolate chip pancakes on her plate.

She went to the table and climbed into a seat. She dug into the chocolaty syrup drenched goodness.

They were back home by sundown. Once inside Hotch bathed a dozy Sky and helped her dressed. With that done Hotch sat with her in the rocker and began rocking.

"Did you like our mini vacation?" He asked.

Sky nodded. Hotch smiled.

"What was your favourite part of the trip?" He asked.

"Being with you." She whispered.

"That was my favourite too." He said kissing the top of her head.

Sky snuggled into her daddy and dropped right off. Hotch smiled and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams sweetie." He said palming her cheek.

He closed the door and went to his room. Having showered this morning he decided to read a little. He found himself falling asleep so he placed the book on his bedside table turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
